Normal People
by Soul-Lost
Summary: Certaines personnes sont dotés de dons. De pouvoirs plus précisément, dont ils ignorent l'origine. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji et Tenten sont dix de ces personnes. Ils sont également les seuls à en posséder deux. Chacun de leurs côtés, pensaient être le seul avec des dons pareils, jusqu'au jour où on essaie de les capturer. Survivront-ils ?
1. Chapitre 1

** Chapitre 1: Connaissances.**

_Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se monter un visage à lui-même,_  
_et en présenter un autre au reste du monde,_  
_sans finir par s'y perdre et se demander lequel des deux est le vrai._  
**_Nathanial Hawthorne  
_**

**_..._**

C'était une nuit sombre et sans étoile. Dans une rue à demi éclairé , marchait un jeune homme.  
Pas loin de la vingtaine sans doute. A la lumière d'un lampadaire, on put apercevoir son visage, teint pâle, cheveux noir de jais et des yeux couleur charbon.

Il entra dans un immeuble abandonné et monta au toit. Arriver en haut il attendit quelques instants, puis d'un coup s'élança dans une course folle et sauta de l'immeuble sans la moindre hésitation...  
Pourtant absolument rien ne toucha le sol. Et pour cause: Le jeune homme flotter dans les airs comme une plume , il volait tel un oiseau.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes , il se posa dans le jardin d'une maison et s'engouffra dedans par la porte de derrière.

...

Le lendemain, dans une rue, deux jeunes filles discutaient.

-Puisque je te dit qu'on a contrôle de math, Ino! S'exclama une fille à cheveux rose.

-Sakura je sais ce que je dit, aujourd'hui on a pas contrôle. Répliqua la dénommé Ino.

Sakura et Ino se disputait à propos d'un contrôle de math. Ces deux dernières étaient meilleures amies depuis toujours, aussi loin que remontaient leurs souvenirs. Et tout les matins, elles se disputaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ino était une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus , mince et d'une démarche assuré. Sakura était plutôt d'une démarche lente et calme. Ses cheveux était rose et ses yeux verts émeraude.

-Si tu te tapes de nouveau un zéro, viens pas pleurer. Dit Sakura.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais assurer. Déclara Ino.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Sakura se baissa pour refaire les lacets de ses converses. Ino continua son chemin en traversant la rue, sans regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne vit donc pas la voiture qui la renversa quelques instant après. Sakura devant cette affreuse scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, resta en état de choc quelques instants.

-Oh mon dieu je suis désolé , elle a traverser la rue , je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment. Se défendit le chauffeur de la voiture.

Sakura comprenant qu'Ino ne présentait plus aucun signes de vie, reprit ses esprits. Elle poussa les quelques curieux qui regardait Ino, s'agenouilla près d'elle, mis son bras gauche par dessus son cou, la supporta à la taille et commença à s'en aller, sous le regard incrédule des passants.

-Votre amie est morte, vous devez attendre l'ambulance. Dit un passant se mettant en travers de sa route.

Quelques passants essayèrent de prendre Ino des bras de Sakura, ce qui lui déplu fortement.  
Sakura les poussa donc et couru aussi vite qu'elle put, jusqu'à tomber sur une impasse.  
Les passants l'a croyant piégé, furent surpris de constater à leurs arrivée, que l'impasse était vide...

Sakura et Ino tombèrent du ciel dans un champ désert, loin de la ville.  
Sakura posa Ino et regarda ses blessures: Ino avait un bout de pare-brise enfoncer dans l'abdomen, que Sakura retira. Elle avait également la jambe droite cassée, vu l'angle étrange que présentait cette dernière, de multiples blessures au visage également. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, mi-ouvert, avec un fin filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Après cette constatation, Sakura finit par s'asseoir à terre, à côté d'Ino et attendit..

Au bout de quelques instants, les blessures d'Ino cicatrisèrent et cette dernière toussa, clignant des yeux, l'air perdu.  
Elle se mit en position assise et regarda Sakura d'un œil interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Questionna Ino.

-Tu es morte...de nouveau. Répondit calmement Sakura.

-Ah...et qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans ici? Demanda Ino s'apercevant qu'elles étaient dans un endroit assez insolite.

-A ton avis? Les passants m'ont vu porter un cadavre, ils m'ont poursuivi, mais je leur ai échappé. Dit Sakura.

-Pourquoi tu nous a téléporter dans un champ? S'enquit Ino.

-Il nous fallait un endroit désert, bon c'est pas tout mais on fera bien de te trouver d'autres vêtements et de se dépêcher on va être en retard au lycée. Dit Sakura en se levant.

Ino et Sakura allèrent donc en quête de nouveau vêtements.

...

Devant un lycée, deux jeunes hommes se disputaient sans grande violence.

-Roh allez sas'ke, dit ouiiii. Brailla un blond.

-Non, Naruto il est hors de question de retourner encore une fois dans ce restaurant maudit. Rétorqua un ténébreux.

-Mais il est pas maudit Ichiraku, c'est le meilleur restaurant de ramens, tu ne te rend pas compte Sasuke! S'indigna Naruto.

-C'est sa, bon et si on allait en cours. Proposa Sasuke.

-Bon ok, mais après on va chez Ichiraku! Et d'ailleurs hier soir t'as était te promener pas vrai? Dit Naruto.

-Oui j'y suis aller, mais j'ai fait attention. Répondit Sasuke.

-T'inquiète pas, je sais que tu fais attention quand tu va en haut de cet immeuble, c'est juste que je suis passer chez toi et t'étais pas là. Déclara Naruto.

-Hm, non j'avais besoin..de prendre l'air, de voler. Chuchota Sasuke.

-Bon allez trêve de bavardage, allons en cours. S'exclama Naruto.

Après une journée ardue, Naruto et Sasuke s'était retrouvée, en haut de l'immeuble où habitait Naruto. Ce dernier faisait l'équilibriste sur le bord, devant le regard lassé de Sasuke.

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter de faire sa. Dit-il d'un air lassé.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, et puis t'es là toi! S'exclama Naruto.

-Justement je serais pas là, t'aurais fait comment il y a six ans?

-Sauf que tu étais là. Sifflota Naruto.

-Naruto...Tu est tomber de cet immeuble il y a six ans je te rappelle. S'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto soupira et descendit, avec Sasuke ils retournèrent dans son appartement.

...

Cinq jours plus tard, dans un quartier pauvre, une jeune fille du nom de Tenten Izumi avait une discussion particulière avec son professeur de mathématiques.

-Mais c'est pas moi! S'exclama Tenten.

-Cessez d'employer ce ton avec moi, jeune impertinente, surtout après les boulettes de papier que vous m'avez jeter! Lui cria son professeur.

-Puisque je vous dit que j'ai rien fait, merde vous êtes bouchés ou quoi?! Explosa t-elle.

-...Chez le directeur! Lui ordonna t-il.

Tenten finit donc par atterrir chez le directeur, et comme elle avait toujours eut de la chance...elle fut renvoyer définitivement du lycée.  
Après sa elle prit tout ce qu'il lui appartenait, c'est à dire pas grand chose, mis son sac sur son épaule et s'en alla. En chemin elle se mit à parler toute seule.

-Gé-nial..Non mais vraiment c'est super, qui est-ce qui va s'en prendre une en arrivant? Moi bien sûr..Fais chier. Se lamenta Tenten.

Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes, elle arriva dans un quartier malfamé, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui faire peur, faut dire avec sa dégaine de garçon manqués, on voyait bien qu'elle était familière des lieux.  
Elle arriva devant une maison, du moins ce qui semblait l'être, et fit une mine de dégoût avant d'y entrer.  
La porte refermer, elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage, et elle tomba au sol.

-Le lycée à appeler, tu crois que c'est en te faisant virer que tu va avoir un travail et nous donner de l'argent?! hein?! Cracha un homme gras et chauve.

-Je te donnerais jamais d'argent papa, ni à toi, ni à la folle qui me sert de mère.

-On t'a nourrit toute ta vie, tu nous doit de l'argent! Cria sa mère en arrivant.

Et un autre poing de son "père" s'abattit sur son visage, et encore un autre, et un autre..  
Jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête d'un coup, juste au moment où un nouveau poing allait s'abattre sur cette pauvre Tenten..

Cette dernière était à terre, le visage tuméfié, reprenant son souffle. Puis après plusieurs minutes, elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Vous le saviez pas que je pouvez contrôler le temps hein? Bande de gros cons!

Puis elle se releva avec difficultés, et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle mit le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait dans un sac à dos. Après avoir fait sa, elle alla vers ses parents et prit tout l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux. Elle avait récoltés au total cent cinquante euros.

-Bande d'égoïstes, vous arrêtiez pas de me dire que vous n'aviez pas d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements neufs juste pour vous achetez vos clopes! Dit-elle avant de mettre un coup de poing à son père.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et partit dans la rue. Mais avant de partir elle se retourna vers sa maison où elle remit le temps en place. Ses parents ne comprenant rien, regardèrent en sa direction en s'apercevant qu'elle était dehors. Tenten leur lança:

-Je me casse d'ici!...Et j'ai piquer vot' fric!

Et elle partit en courant à travers les ruelles...

...

Le soir même de cet journée, Sakura venait de raccompagner Ino, et s'était mis en route pour rentrer chez elle. Comme à son habitude elle mis son Ipod en marche, mis ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et s'exila dans son monde de musique où elle pouvait essayer de penser à autre chose. Elle marcha durant une bonne dizaines de minutes, et arriva à destination: l'orphelinat.  
Sakura vivait à l'orphelinat depuis ses dix ans.  
Ses parents avaient perdu la vie assassiner par un cambrioleur. Une nuit, le père de Sakura avait débarquer dans sa chambre et l'avait caché dans son placard de vêtement lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, juste après elle le vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se faire tirer dessus, par un homme qui emmena tout leurs biens, argent, bijoux...  
Après qu'il soit partit, elle était sorti appeler sa mère, qu'elle trouva en bas des escaliers, agonisant dans son sang, qui avait fini par mourir également.

Après être entrer dans l'orphelinat, elle fit les gestes habituel: enlever ses chaussures, sa veste, décrocher et ranger son Ipod dans sa poche, et entrer dans la grande salle.  
Après y être entrer tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais c'était également dans ses habitudes. Elle traversa nonchalamment la salle, le regard froid, sans émotion, comme si elle ne voyait personne, et alla à sa table habituel: celle du fond. Après sa elle attendit l'heure du souper, puis regagna sa chambre, où elle était seule dû aux multiples bagarres dont elle avait était participante. Elle se coucha dans son lit et attendit que le pion fasse le tour des chambres, après qu'il l'ai fait et après l'extinction des feux, elle ressortit de son lit complètement habillé et se téléporta on ne sait où...

...

Dix huit jours..Dix huit jours qu'il avait eu cette vision.  
Shikamaru Nara avait 18 ans et était un gros dormeur, mais surtout, il possédait d'incroyables dons.  
Depuis ses douze ans, Shikamaru avait découvert qu'il pouvait voir des bribes de l'avenir et qu'il pouvait manipulait les ombres.  
Dix jours après son douzième anniversaire, en marchant dans le couloirs de son collège, il s'était évanouie. Pendant qu'il était inconscient, il avait rêver que sa mère mourrait dans un accident de voiture et c'est ce qu'il se passa 4 jours plus tard. Et à partir de ce moment là, il commença à s'évanouir en rêvant de choses futur, qui se produisait à chaque fois.  
Au fur et à mesure des années, il apprit à contrôler ses visions, à les provoquer quand il le souhaiter, sans perdre connaissances.  
Sauf dans le cas des visions les plus importantes et les plus incontrôlables.  
Il méditait deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le samedi, pour se concentrer pour ses visions.  
Et justement dix huit jours plus tôt, un mardi, il avait eut La vision qu'il avait espérer depuis des années..

Dans sa vision un jeune homme brun se changeait en différent animal, et avait un odorat hors du commun. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le seule à être "anormal", et sa il en était sûr depuis le début, il lui manquait juste une preuve.  
Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il fallait qu'il ait d'autres visions pour avoir plus de détails.  
Seulement les visions n'était pas presser de lui donner ses réponses.

-Shikamaru, à table! Cria une voix masculine.

-J'arrive, cinq minutes!

-Non maintenant, ta mère n'aimait pas les retards!

Sa mère.  
Le sujet que son père ramenait tout le temps sur le tapis, sans doute n'ayant toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil.  
D'ailleurs sa se voyait dans ses relations, il ne faisait pas ou très peu de rencontre qui ne durait jamais.

Shikamaru traîna donc le pas jusqu'à la table à manger, son père était déjà à table.

-...hum, Shikamaru écoute euh...j'aimerais te faire part de quelque chose. Commença doucement son père.

Shikamaru tourna sa tête en sa direction, attendant une réponse.

-Voilà...il y a six mois, j'ai commencer à sortir avec Linda.. ma secrétaire.

-Et alors? Demanda sans vraiment attendre de réponse Shikamaru.

-J'ai décider qu'elle allait habiter avec nous désormais, et...je vais l'épouser. Confia son père le regard inquiet.

-Enfin il était temps. Répondit calmement Shikamaru.

Shikamaru avait réussi à faire son deuil depuis longtemps maintenant, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose: que son père fasse enfin la même chose et sois heureux, il ne voulait pas qu'il finisse seul, quand lui ne serait plus là.

-Donc tu n'est pas en colère? Questionna son père.

-Non, du tout.

Le repas pris fin peu de temps après, et son père appela Linda, pendant que Shikamaru regagna sa chambre, toujours de son éternel pas traînant.  
Il fouilla dans son tiroir de bureau, et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes vides.

-Va falloir que j'en rach..

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il tomba inconscient à terre.  
Une grande vision s'annonçait...

...

Temari No Sabaku venait d'être virer de son douzième boulot en 6 mois.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire sa! Cria t-elle.

-T'as dix minutes sinon après j'appelle les flics.

Temari regarda son ignoble patron partir dans son bureau, et alla donc débarrasser ses affaires en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas grand chose vu qu'elle était serveuse.  
En partant elle pris le journal poser sur une table du bar, et sortit direction le métro.  
Dans le métro, elle se trouva une place assise entre plusieurs personnes.  
Elle en profita pour lire les petites annonces, car maintenant, elle était au chômage.

Le trajet pris fin et elle descendit. Elle marcha durant une bonne demi heure avant d'arriver devant un appartement qui n'avait pas du tout l'air confortable. Elle y entra, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, seulement il était en panne.  
Elle dû prendre les escaliers jusqu'au sixième étage. Elle finit par arriver chez elle.

-Je suis rentrer! Y'a quelqu'un? Demanda t-elle.

-Tema' qu'est-ce tu fous là, à c'te heure? Demanda un garçon.

-Devine Kankuro? J'ai été virée!

-Encore?

-Devine pourquoi? J'ai casser "accidentellement" toute la vaisselle sur un client.

-Gaara! Temari à encore utiliser sa télékinésie au travail!

-T'as encore était virer? Demanda Gaara, lassé.

-Oui, sauf que là c'était pas ma faute, y'a un gars super louche qui m'a toucher les fesses, j'me suis retourner pour l'engueuler et ce con affichait un méga sourire, alors j'ai renverser tout mon plateau sur sa tête. Déclara Temari.

-Bon ok, c'est pas grave, j'ai cru que c'était encore ta télékinésie, parce que si tu l'utilise trop tu va te faire griller Tema'. Dit Kankuro.

-Je ne l'ai utiliser qu'une fois! Et encore c'était un accident, j'avais perdu mes moyens car j'étais en colère.

-Oui bon, c'est pas grave sa tant que tu recommence pas, par contre pour le boulot t'es pas obliger d'en retrouver un maintenant tu sais. Dit Gaara.

-Et on aurais plus d'argent? Déjà qu'on en a pas beaucoup, sa serais le pompon. D'ailleurs maman elle revient à quel heure? Demanda Temari en mangeant une pomme.

-Dix huit heures trente. Répondit Kankuro.

La mère de Temari travaillait comme vendeuse de vêtements dans un petit magasin. La situation financière des No Sabaku n'était vraiment pas terrible depuis le départ de leur père il y a bientôt six ans. Il était parti en laissant une lettre où il expliqua qu'il était tomber amoureuse d'une autre et qu'il voulait changer d'air. Depuis plus de nouvelles. La famille avait donc dû se débrouiller, ils trouvèrent un appartement où il pouvait, et Temari avait commencer à travailler depuis ses seize ans. Sa famille n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec sa, mais elle n'avait laisser le choix à personne, d'ailleurs le choix ils ne l'avaient pas. Kankuro et Gaara avait été obliger par Temari de continuer leurs études. Kankuro avait dix sept ans et Gaara en avait seize, Temari était l'aînée des trois du haut de ses dix huit ans.

-Kankuro t'oublieras pas d'aller faire les courses...Et sans chien, ni cheval, ni rien. Dit Temari.

-Mais c'est plus facile avec un animal. Se plaignit Kankuro.

-Écoute moi bien p'ti con, c'est moi l'aînée donc c'est moi qui décide, si je dis que tu utilise pas ton pouvoir tu l'utilise pas, t'as compris? Demanda Temari en tirant l'oreille de Kankuro.

-Ou-oui, aïe.

-Bien maintenant dépêche, Gaara va avec lui.

-Su-per. Dit Gaara.

En entrant au supermarché, Kankuro bouscula une jeune fille qui en sortait.

-Pardon, mon frère est très maladroit. Dit Gaara sur un ton glacial.

-Désolé. S'excusa Kankuro, gêné.

-C'est rien du tout. Dit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Après cette ''bousculade'', Kankuro et Gaara entrèrent dans le supermarché, quand à la jeune fille, elle rejoignit une limousine sur le parking et y entra.  
Un homme se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Hinata que faisais-tu dans ce supermarché bas de gamme? Tu sais très bien que nous avons à notre disposition des personnes pour faire les courses à notre place.

-Je le sais père, mais je sais me débrouiller toute seule, et d'ailleurs je ne voit pas le mal qu'il y a d'aller dans un supermarché. Répondit-elle timidement.

-Ce qu'il y a de mal, c'est que dans ce genre d'endroit il y a des milliers de bactéries, des tas de personnes affamés et pauvres d'argent et d'esprit, ils n'ont pas notre intelligence, ils ne sont pas de notre monde. Lui expliqua t-il.

-Vous vous entendez parler? C'est ridicule ce sont des personnes comme nous, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas la chance d'être riche malgré le fait qu'il travail d'arrache-pied tout les jours, eux ont le mérite d'être méritant justement, pas comme certaines personnes. Dit-elle froidement, ce qui d'ailleurs la choqua.

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, petite peste. Lui dit-il avant de la gifler.

Il ordonna ensuite à son chauffeur de les ramenés chez eux.  
Arrivés là-bas, il prit Hinata par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

-Puisque tu veux vivre avec ces crasseux sans un sous, je vais t'y envoyer, tu sera désormais inscrite dans le lycée du quartier, plus de lycée privé. Ensuite je ne dépenserais plus un centime pour une raté comme toi. Tu n'auras plus accès à la limousine, ni au jet privé, ni à l'hélico, à rien. Sois heureuse que je ne te vire pas à la rue, raté.

Hinata ne dit rien et ne le regarda même pas.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle! Dix huit ans et toujours aussi stupide!

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour mon oncle, j'ai cru entendre des cris, croyant qu'il y avait un problème je suis venu à votre bureau. Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, sans doute du même âge qu'Hinata.

-Eh bien c'est encore ta chère cousine, Neji. Cette bonne à rien. Cracha le "père" d'Hinata.

-Qu'à t-elle fait cette fois-ci?

-Je n'ai rien fait. Dit Hinata.

Le père n'appréciant qu'elle prenne la parole sans y être autoriser et pour dire de telle chose, se leva et gifla Hinata. Ce qui déplut à Neji vu la façon dont il le regardait.

-Laissez moi me charger d'elle, mon oncle. S'empressa t-il de dire.

-Prend la avec toi, moins je la verrai, mieux je me porterai.

Neji prit donc Hinata avec lui, et l'amena jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivés là, il fit asseoir Hinata sur son lit et partit. Pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une poche de glace.

-Tiens met sa, sa te soulagera.

-Merci, Neji.

-Quel pourriture.

-Fais attention, il pourrait t'entendre. Chuchota Hinata, inquiète.

-Je te protégerais si sa arrive, ne t'en fais pas, je ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur, Hanabi m'a suffit.

-Évitons de parler d'elle s'il te plaît.

-Hinata on ne peut pas continuer comme sa, va falloir qu'on s'en aille d'ici, on à 18 ans, étant majeur il n'a plus de pouvoir sur nous, que ce soit nos compte bancaires, nos vies, rien.

-...Neji, promet moi qu'on restera les meilleures cousin et cousine au monde et que rien ne nous sépareras d'accord?

-Mais bien sûr enfin, je te protégerais cousine. Lui dit-il en frottant le haut de son crâne.

-Ahah arrête Neji.

-Il t'a inscrite dans mon lycée.

-Oui, au moins je serais pas seule au monde.

-Sa c'est sûr.

Après une semaine, Hinata commença déjà le lycée, elle avait inscrite très rapidement grâce à l'argent de son père.

-Je suis dans ta classe apparemment. Déclara Hinata regarda un papier dans sa main.

-Montre...effectivement, il doit penser que je vais te surveiller, ben il se trompe. Va voir la directrice, son bureau est là-bas.

-D'accord on se rejoins dans la salle? Demanda Hinata.

-Ouais je te garde une place.

Hinata alla donc au bureau de la directrice, une femme vieille au cheveux grisonnants, pour mettre ses papiers à jours, après l'avoir fait elle sortit pour se rendre à sa salle de classe.  
En chemin elle croisa un jeune homme qui se disputer une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle n'y fit pas plus attention et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa salle.

Le mystérieux jeune homme se disputait en faite avec sa sœur aînée: Hana.

-Kiba il faut que tu arrêtes de ressasser le passé comme sa, c'est malsain.

-Le passé? C'était y'a six mois, sa fait même pas un an et ce n'était pas une simple mauvaise expériences, c'était bien plus que sa. S'énerva Kiba.

-Je sais sa, j'y étais je te rappelle, mais on y peut rien, stop, arrêtes de penser à sa maintenant.

-Mais-

-J'ai dit sa suffit Kiba, je ne veut plus parler de sa. L'interrompit Hana.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Kiba au milieu du couloir...

A la fin de la journée, Kiba sortit aussi vite qu'un coup de vent de son dernier cours et alla chercher son skateboard au bureau des surveillants, puis il prit la route direction de chez lui..  
Au milieu du chemin quelqu'un le poussa dans une impasse.

-Nan mais sa va pas?! Espèce de malade! Cria t-il avant de commencer à repartir.

-Attends Kiba. Dit la personne.

Kiba se retourna étonné.

-D'où est-ce que tu connais mon nom?

La personne enleva sa capuche, c'était Shikamaru.

-J'te parle là! T'es qui?

-Il faut qu'on parle..

* * *

Bonjour à tous, ravie de vous rencontrer, alors voilà sa y est je me suis lancer dans l'aventure et ai décider de postez ma fiction moi aussi sur ce superbe site.

J'espère que votre lecture à été agréable, parce que je ne manie pas très bien ce site encore ^^', j'espère m'améliorer dans ma façon d'écrire et j'espère que vous aimez.

J'espère également qu'on continuera cette aventure dans laquelle nous venons d'embarquer encore longtemps.

Après je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, si vous souhaitez me parler de quoique ce soit allez y , laissez moi une reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir, je les lirais toutes et les prendrais toutes en compte.

Voilà, merci encore et à la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre.**

_Pour rester soi-même dans un monde qui s'évertue jour et nuit_  
_à vous rendre comme n'importe qui, il faut gagner la plus rude bataille_  
_qu'un humain puisse livrer. Et cette bataille n'a pas de fin._  
**_Edward Estlin Cummings_**

**_..._**

-Il faut qu'on parle..

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, t'as l'air super déranger, je vais pas te parler une seconde.

Il commença à s'en aller.

-Tu t'appelles Kiba Inuzuka, t'as mon âge: 18 ans, t'as une sœur Hana et tu es capable de choses qu'une personne normal est incapable de faire. Sa te parles là? Lui demanda Shikamaru.

-Waw, écoutes je sais pas si t'as fumer la moquette, mais il faut arrêter d'espionner les gens, sur ceux à jamais. Déclara Kiba en s'en allant.

-J'ai un pansement pour ton coude si tu veux.

-Dequ-aïe. Se plaignit Kiba.

Kiba venait en effet de s'écorcher le coude contre le mur, il se retourna vers Shikamaru qui lui tendait un pansement. Il le prit, le mis et ensuite regarda Shikamaru.

-Bon ok, je t'écoutes.

-Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, je suis comme toi, moi aussi je possède des pouvoirs, je sais que tu peux te transformer en toute sorte d'animal possible et que ton odorats et sur-développés. Expliqua Shikamaru.

-Et toi c'est quoi tes pouvoirs? Questionna Kiba.

-Je peut voir des passages de l'avenir grâce à des visions, et je peux manipuler les ombres.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas ce pouvoir aussi, sa m'aurait été vachement utile. Gémit Kiba.

-Oui bon, écoutes y'en a d'autre comme nous, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais maintenant mes visions me l'ont confirmés et tu en ais la preuve vivante.

-Il y en a encore d'autres? Ils sont où?

-Un peu partout, je sais pas encore exactement où, mais il faut qu'on les cherche. Dit Shikamaru.

-On? Euh tu vas un peu vite en besogne là, j'ai jamais dit que je marcherais avec toi, je viens à peine de te rencontrer, qui me dit que tu vas pas essayer de me la faire à l'envers. Répondit t-il.

-Écoute Kiba, j'ai eu une vision il y a quelques jours, dans cette vision toi, moi et d'autres personnes comme nous étions en danger, mes visions se réalisent toujours quoique je fasse et crois moi y'en a certaines que j'aurais voulu éviter. Et je t'assure que je ne te la ferais pas à l'envers. Assura t-il.

-Mais oui, c'est pas parce que tu me le dis que tu le feras pas, je veux bien croire que tu as des pouvoirs tu me l'as démontrer, mais rien ne me dit que t'es pas du mauvais côté et d'ailleurs j'y gagnerais quoi?

-Rien du tout, t'y gagneras rien, mais si tu es du bon côté comme moi et curieux de savoir d'où te vienne ces pouvoirs tu diras oui, je ne te demande pas de partir dans une quête ni rien, je te demande juste de rester en contact avec moi et qu'on fasse équipe pour essayer de trouver les autres et enfin découvrir la vérité sur nos pouvoirs. Lui répondit t-il.

-Mais si personne n'a envie de découvrir la vérité, hein? Si toutes ces personnes, moi y comprit avons envie de garder notre vie normal et d'avoir rien à voir avec toi et tes questions? Tu te plantes devant moi en m'expliquant que t'as des pouvoirs similaire aux miens et qu'on doit donc faire équipe pour cette seule et unique raison et découvrir la vérité. Tu crois qu'avec seulement sa comme argument je vais te suivre?

-Je savais très bien que ce ne serais pas facile, mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi tu as ces dons? D'où ils viennent? Moi si et je suis sûr ne pas être le seul, nous devons nous serrez les coudes car ont nous veut du mal, dans ma vision nous sommes pourchassés par des gens qui n'ont pas de gentilles intention envers nous, nous sommes liés, Kiba, toi, moi et les autres.

-Et si sa tourne au fiasco?

-Toi et moi savons que nous n'avons rien à perdre à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

-...Ok je marche avec toi.

Alors ils se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main, signe d'une amitié et d'une coopération qui débutait.

...

Ino était dans un bain chaud, au téléphone avec Sakura.

-Au faite demain on sèche ou pas? Demanda Ino.

-C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que oui, en parlant de sa, tes parents se doutent de quelque chose?

-Ils sont jamais à la maison quand je reviens, alors les lettres d'absences, je les brûle et les messages du répondeur je les efface, si ils étaient au courant t'imagines bien qu'ils feraient un arrêt cardiaque, leur fille chérie qui sèche, sa serait indigne des Yamanaka.

-Au faite c'est pas demain la convention de je sais plus quoi de tes parents?

-Ah oui! S'exclama Ino.

-T'avais oublier. C'est tout toi sa, bon écoutes t'es pas obliger d'y aller t'as qu'à dire à tes parents que t'as pas envie. Suggéra Sakura.

-Tu sais très bien que malgré qu'ils m'aiment, ils me feront passer après leurs petites affaires de riche, va encore falloir que je joue en mode faux-cul, en m'habillant avec une tenue de petite poupée coincé, mes parents ne voient pas les vrai priorités, encore heureux qu'ils ne me traite pas comme de la merde.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais si t'as besoin tu m'appelles. Moi en tout cas j'occuperais pas ma journée à l'orphelinat, parce que figure toi qu'ils m'ont virer, car j'ai 18 ans. Déclara t-elle.

-Quoi?! Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de te renvoyer comme sa, t'as même pas d'appart'! S'offusqua la blonde, renversant la moitié de son bain à terre.

-Ben apparemment si, mais j'ai trouver où dormir, je vais aller à Crazy's Hotel.

-C'est un hôtel à putes! Il n'en est pas question, tu vas venir chez moi et c'est un ordre! Trancha Ino.

-J'veux pas m'imposer...

-Mes parents sont jamais là! C'est décider tu viens chez moi, on te déménage demain.

-D'accord. Capitula Sakura.

...

Hinata était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs.  
Enfin elle essayait, parce qu'en faite elle réfléchissait. Elle était fatiguer. Son père était sans cesse en train de lui envoyer des piques par ci ou par là et Neji commençait à saturer.  
Sa l'inquiétait, elle pensa que si elle n'était pas si timide, elle aurait pu envoyer valser son père et Neji et elle aurait était tranquille. Mais elle balaya bien vite cette pensée, car elle savait que son père ne les laisserait pas tranquille et ne changerait pas. Et cette vérité lui rappela ce jour maudit où tout avait dérapé.

La mère d'Hinata avait quitter ce dernier quand Hinata avait quatre ans et Hanabi deux, car ils ne s'entendaient plus, elle avait demander la garde d'Hinata et d'Hanabi, mais l'argent et les relations de son très cher mari avait fait en sorte qu'elle n'obtienne rien. Après sa, elle mourut trois ans plus tard d'une crise cardiaque.  
Le père d'Hinata avait toujours était très stricte, du moins d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, plus le temps passé plus il devenait colérique et violent.  
Quand Hanabi avait quatorze ans, donc Hinata seize, Hanabi avait séché le collège une journée pour aller acheter un cadeau pour son père, qu'elle adorait malgré tout.  
Il avait était informé par l'établissement et l'attendait dans le salon de pied ferme.  
Hinata, que sa sœur avait informé, avait essayer de la couvrir, mais sa n'avait pas marcher et elle avait était puni dans sa chambre, avec Neji, qui pourtant n'était au courant de rien.

-A peine rentrer que t'es déjà puni, c'est pas juste t'étais même pas au courant.

-C'est pas grave, par contre Hanabi va être plus que puni, sa se trouve elle sera puni pendant des siècles. Essaya de plaisanter Neji.

-Non, quand mon père verra que c'était pour lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire, je pense qu'il sera content. Dit-elle pas très sûr.

Hinata n'aimait pas trop son père, mais le fait que sa sœur l'aimait et lui pardonnait à chaque fois la faisait tenir bon.

-Hanabi arrive. Constata Neji, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Allons écouter en haut de l'escalier. Affirma t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils étaient tout deux en haut de l'escalier, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il se passé mais ils ne pouvaient pas être vu également.  
Hanabi était entrer et son père l'avait tout de suite sermonner, il lui demanda ensuite des explications.  
Alors elle lui dit qu'elle comprenait qu'il soit fâché, mais qu'elle avait une bonne raison et elle sortit de son sac un paquet cadeau qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire.

-Tiens c'est pour ton anniversaire.

Malheureusement pour Hanabi, son père n'eut pas la réaction espérer, au lieu de sourire et d'être content, il jeta le paquet à terre et l'a gifla.

-Arrêtes de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres! Je te croyais plus maligne que sa, venant d'Hinata sa ne m'aurait pas étonner mais de toi je suis outrer, tu es aussi stupide qu'elle. Cracha t-il.

-Hinata avait raison, t'es qu'un con! Sa m'étonne pas que maman ai divorcer, j'ai cru que t'étais juste spécial, mais en faite tu t'en fous de tout, y'a que ton argent qui compte!

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton! Excuses toi immédiatement. Dit-il, fermement.

Hanabi le regarda, lui fit un doigt d'honneur magistrale et partit monter les escaliers.  
Seulement son père s'élança à sa suite et la rattrapa au bras.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme sa! S'énerva t-il.

-Lâche moi, j'ai mal au bras! Cria Hanabi en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise de son père.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de se détacher, son père l'a gifla de nouveau, Hanabi perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les escaliers. On aurait dit que la scène était au ralenti. Hanabi tomba lourdement au sol et elle ne bougea plus.  
Hinata et Neji alerté par le bruit, se précipitèrent vers l'escalier et ce qu'ils virent les horrifia.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait?! Hurla Hinata en se précipitant vers sa sœur.

Le père d'Hinata paraissait choqués, mais Neji savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'Hanabi venait de tomber des escaliers, mais parce qu'il avait peur pour lui.  
Il appela tout de même l'ambulance, Neji et Hinata prenait soin d'Hanabi comme ils pouvaient.  
L'ambulance arriva et constatèrent qu'Hanabi était morte sur le coup, Hinata se mit dans tout ses états, Neji dû la sortir de force dehors et pendant ce temps on emmena Hanabi à la morgue.  
Après plusieurs mois et plusieurs avocats, le père d'Hinata s'en sortit sans problème, ce qui avait dégoûter Neji et Hinata.

Hinata secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à sa.

-Hinata vient manger! Cria Neji d'en bas.

-J'arrive!

...

Kiba de son côté, mangeait également. L'ambiance était tendu chez lui, ses parents ne le comprenaient pas et sa sœur ne le supportait plus.

-Kiba, n'oublie pas que demain t'as rendez vous chez le psychologue. Lui rappela sa mère.

-Je sais...comment oublier. Se lamenta Kiba.

-J'espère qu'à force d'y aller tu vas être moins chiant. Dit sa sœur.

-Tu devrais y aller, sa te décoincerais. Renchérit Kiba.

-Bon les enfants sa suffit. Râla leur père.

-C'est pas ma faute si c'est un vrai dépressif, faut arrêter de penser sans cesse au passé, c'est pas normal.

-Oublier ce qui s'est passé n'est pas normal. Et entre toi et moi c'est toi qui l'est pas. Enchaîna Kiba.

-Arrêtes, tout le monde en a marre de ta mauvaise humeur constante, on dirait que t'as 90 ans. Affirma Hana.

-Je préfère avoir 90 ans que d'être une vrai garce. Siffla t-il.

-Kiba va dans ta chambre. Ordonna sa mère.

-Quoi? C'est elle qui me cherche et c'est moi qui doit partir? Su-per. Railla Kiba en quittant la table.

Il partit dans sa chambre, visiblement énerver. Il fit les cents pas avant d'avoir une idée.

-J'aimerais être une souris pour écouter ce qu'ils disent sur moi...mais je peut être une souris. Sourit-il avant de se transformer justement en souris.

Il se faufila en dessous sa porte et alla jusqu'à la salle à manger où ses parents et sa sœur parlaient de lui.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, sa ne peut plus continuer comme sa. Déclara son père.

-Il refuse toute communication, tu veux qu'on lui parle comment? Questionna sa mère.

-Et moi j'en ai marre de faire semblant de le croire. Râla Hana.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Kiba se questionna. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait?

-Oui mais son psychologue m'a conseiller de ne pas le brusquer. Affirma sa mère.

-Ne pas le brusquer ne consiste pas à lui cacher la vérité. Kiba croit avoir vu un garçon mort, alors que c'est complètement faux.

Kiba pensa que c'était n'importe quoi, Hana aussi l'avait vu!

-Surtout qu'il est persuader que j'ai vu ce qu'il voyait, mais quand je suis arriver Kiba était au sol, il déliré complet. Il a un problème psychologique et sa s'empire! S'écria cette dernière.

-Il ne va pas bien chérie, il faut le soigner, il n'arrête pas de divaguer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demanda sa mère.

-Nous n'avons qu'à accepter la proposition de son psy...on va l'envoyer dans cette hôpital spécialiser.

Cette phrase fit un électrochoc à Kiba.  
L'envoyer chez les fous? Il y a une chose dont Kiba était sûr, c'est qu'il n'étais pas fous, il avait vu ce qu'il disait, il en était sûr. Ce qui le peina et l'étonna, c'est que sa propre famille qu'il aimait tant, ne le croyait pas et pire, il lui mentait.

-D'accord, je vais appeler le psychologue, va en parler avec Kiba. Dit sa mère.

C'est sur ces mots que Kiba retourna vite à sa chambre, il reprit sa forme normal et mit ses affaires dans un grand sac de sport, ce qui comptait ses vêtements, son nécessaire d'hygiène et tout ce qu'il pouvait y mettre. Il cacha son sac sous son lit et ferma son armoire pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'elle était désormais vide.  
Et il alla sur son ordinateur, attendant que son père arrive. Ce qu'il fit quelques instants après.

-Kiba, il faut qu'on parle...hum, en ce moment, tu ne vas pas bien, et...ta mère et moi avons décider de- Commença t-il avant de se faire couper la parole par Kiba.

-J'ai déjà tout entendu. Dit sèchement Kiba.

-Ah...Je veux que tu saches que sa ne nous réjouis pas plus que toi tu sais.

-Sa va épargne moi tout sa, j'irais à ce fichu hôpital. Souffla t-il.

-Bien, je reviens après pour te dire quand est-ce que tu t'en vas.

-D'accord.

Dès qu'il partit Kiba sortit une feuille et un stylo de son bureau, y écrivit quelque chose, posa la feuille sur son lit, prit son sac et partit par la fenêtre. Il courrait dans les ruelles, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne savait pas où il allait,, mais la vérité c'est qu'il le savait parfaitement. Il finit par arrivée à destination, qui se trouvait être une maison modeste. Il frappa à la porte et un jeune homme lui ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna ce dernier.

-Tes visions t'ont pas prévenu? Dit ironiquement Kiba.

-C'est moi qui les provoque et quand c'est pas le cas, elle ne me dise pas que tu vas venir chez moi...avec un sac. Dit Shikamaru, remarquant enfin le sac de Kiba.

-J'peux m'en aller si tu veux, mais t'es la seule personne à qui j'ai penser en partant de chez moi.

-Mon père est sortit au restaurant, je suis tout seul, vas-y entre. Dit-il s'écartant du pas de la porte.

Kiba entra donc et découvrit la maison de Shikamaru, qu'il trouva simple mais élégante. Shikamaru ferma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils du salon. Ce que Kiba fit. Puis Shikamaru lui demanda des explications, ce qu'il lui donna. Et une question brûla les lèvres de Shikamaru.

-Comment t'as vu ce garçon? Demanda t-il.

-Je vais t'expliquer...

Et Kiba partit dans ses souvenirs...  
C'était un soir où Hana et Kiba étaient à une fête. Après avoir bu quelques verres, danser et rit, ils partirent pour rentrer chez eux. Seulement ils entendirent du bruit venant du vieille entrepôt où ils jouaient, Hana et lui quand ils étaient petit. Kiba décida d'aller voir car Hana n'était pas trop rassurer à l'idée d'y aller.

-Y'a quelqu'un? Appela Kiba.

Personne ne répondit. Il s'avança un peu plus et se sentit mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voyait trouble, alors il appela Hana. Mais après avoir entendu un bruit il regarda sur sa droite et aperçut deux petites jambes dépassant d'une taule ainsi que le début de tête d'un garçon, il allait l'enlever mais fut pris de vertige avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...  
Il se réveilla à l'hôpital, où on lui expliqua qu'il s'était évanoui et que sa sœur l'avait trouver, Quand Hana et lui avait était seuls, il lui avait demander si elle avait vu le garçon, après une hésitation elle avait répondu oui.

-C'est tout?

-Quoi c'est tout? J'ai vu un cadavre! S'exclama Kiba.

-Kiba, t'a vu des jambes et un début de tête sa veut rien dire, et ta sœur n'a rien vu, il se peut que tu te sois tromper, il était tard, tu avais bu, peut-être que t'as halluciner. Suggéra Shikamaru.

-Mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu sa! Et si sa se trouve c'était un...

Kiba venait de se taire et faisait une tête étrange.

-Quoi? S'inquiéta son voisin de fauteuil.

-Oh mon dieu...J'ai halluciner, juste avant j'ai eu des vertiges alors si sa se trouve j'ai halluciner, sa veut dire que je dois aller chez les cinglés. Dit Kiba dépité.

-Bon donne moi tes mains je vais essayer d'y voir plus clair. Lui dit Shikamaru, en tendant ses mains.

-Je croyais que tu voyais que l'avenir?

-Justement peut-être que dans l'avenir tu vas apprendre des choses.

Kiba lui tendit alors ses mains et Shikamaru eut une vision, très rapide, mais intéressante.

-Alors?

-J'ai vu quelqu'un qui t'annonçait que c'était lui qui t'avait fait halluciner. Mais je n'est pas vu son visage.

-Alors je suis pas fou?

-Non, mais quelqu'un à fait en sorte que tu le crois, en tout cas tu n'as rien vu dans cet entrepôt, la question est pourquoi te faire voir sa?

-Et t'as rien vu d'autre?

-Non, mais en tout cas le problème est réglé, ah et tu peut rester chez moi, mon père dira rien, je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'amis viens.

Kiba le suivit.

...

Tenten était dans un bar, elle attendait juste pour ne pas aller dehors car il faisait froid, le barman lui avait donner un chocolat chaud, mais l'effet n'avait pas durer longtemps et Tenten mourrait de faim.  
Elle réfléchissait à comment elle allait faire pour la suite, malheureusement elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un homme, la trentaine, qui c'était assis à côté d'elle.

-Alors jeune fille, on se promène?

-Oui et alors? S'énerva Tenten.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, Tenten eut la nausée car il puait l'alcool, elle décida de s'en aller, sous les protestations de l'ivrogne. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière, sachant qu'il y avait plein de monde par l'entrée principale, mais à peine sortit qu'elle fut bousculé à terre.

-C'est malpoli de partir sans dire au revoir. Lui murmura l'ivrogne.

-Laissez moi tranquille, sinon vous le regretterez.

Mais l'ivrogne lui fonça dessus, sans hésitait Tenten le repoussa avec ses jambes contre le mur avant de se relever, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner car il revenu vers elle, Tenten lui mit une droit bien mérité, puis un coup de pied là où sa fait mal. L'ivrogne tomba de douleur à terre et Tenten s'en alla, non sans lui lancer un:

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Elle ne savais pas où dormir, ni où manger, elle ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir pour son propre bien, mais elle savait que parfois elle en était obliger, comme ce soir.  
Elle passa devant un Kebab, l'odeur qui s'y échappait l'a narguer ouvertement, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter le temps et y entra pour se remplir la panse.  
Après avoir repris des forces, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas faire, elle vola un peu d'argent dans la caisse puis partit et remis le temps en place.  
Elle marcha jusqu'à un hôtel miteux pour y passer la nuit, non sans fermer à double tour.

Heureusement pour elle, dans sa chambre il y avait quand même la télé, ce qu'elle n'avait pas regarder depuis longtemps. Elle avait fini par s'endormir devant au milieu de la nuit.

...

Sasuke venait de finir de manger, dans un silence total car il était tout seul à table.  
Son père ne voyait que par son travail et sa mère le suivait comme son ombre, quand à son frère il avait déjà manger et était dans sa chambre.  
Alors qu'il allait monter également, il croisa son père, qui l'ignora.

-Bon jour père, je vais bien, ma journée était pas mal et vous? Siffla Sasuke, provoquant son père pour avoir un peu d'attention.

-N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi, je n'ai pas de temps à dépenser dans des parlottes, je discuterais avec toi plus tard. Dit son père, l'air ennuyé.

-Sauf que tu me dis toujours la même chose, quand j'avais dix ans nous devions jouer au foot, j'en ai dix-huit et toujours pas de foot, tu comptes être en retard encore souvent? Oh mais que suis-je bête, tu t'en fous de nous.

-Ne contrarie pas ton père Sasuke. Déclara sa mère, arrivant de nulle part.

-Mikoto ne parle pas pour moi, tu ne sais déjà pas parler pour toi, si en plus tu parles pour les autres. Dit amèrement le mari de cette dernière.

-Ne lui parles pas comme sa. Ordonna Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des choses aussi futiles.

Puis il s'en alla, avec Mikoto à ses pieds. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait être aussi stupide et son père aussi égoïste.  
Il monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

Depuis petit, Sasuke manquait cruellement d'affection. Il avait essayer d'attirer l'attention de ses parents par tout les moyens en vain. Seul Itachi était idolâtrés.  
Il n'avait jamais compris comment ses parents avaient pu les laissés seuls comme sa. C'était les nourrices qui les avaient élevés, ses "parents" n'avaient été là que dans les moments où il fallait faire bonne figure.  
Sasuke avait fini par nourrir une colère intense envers ses deux personnes, qui étaient censés être ses parents, mais qui n'était qu'en faites de vulgaires inconnus.

Il parti rejoindre Itachi dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Tu t'es encore engueuler avec papa? Demanda son frère aînée, affalé sur son lit en train de jouer à la console.

-Hn.

-Sa te dit une course? Proposa Itachi se levant.

-Tu vas perdre. Affirma Sasuke.

Itachi lui sourit de toutes ses dents et ouvrit sa fenêtre puis se mit torse nu, Sasuke le rejoignit et ils sautèrent par la fenêtre, s'envolant tel des oiseaux.  
Itachi avait découvert à ses douze ans que des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, c'était des petites plumes au départ, puis elles se transformèrent en superbes ailes d'anges.  
Sasuke avait toujours admirer les ailes de son frère, dû à leur blanc pur et innocent, il admirait également voir son frère volait dans les airs, être libre, il voulait être libre lui aussi. Et c'est deux ans plus tard qu'il découvrit qu'il avait ce don également, sans les ailes, mais il était libre et heureux, il en avait parlait à Naruto à leur rentré des vacances et ce dernier lui avait déclarer avoir des dons tout comme lui, mais différent des siens.

Itachi gagna la course. Après sa ils rentrèrent, Sasuke partit dans sa chambre appelait Naruto.

-Allô, à l'huile?

-C'est Sasuke.

-Je sais mon portable me l'a dit héhé, bon pourquoi t'appelles? S'interrogea Naruto.

-Hn.

-Oui bon, si tu veux passer te gêne pas, mes parents ont dû travailler tard, de nouveau, alors un peu de compagnie même si c'est un vieux râleur ne me ferais pas de mal.

-Naruto, tu parles trop.

-Non, c'est toi qui parles peu. Bon tu viens ou merde? S'impatienta Naruto.

-Merde. Bon j'arrive.

Naruto raccrocha, et continua sa partie de console. Puis il eu faim donc il alla à la cuisine se faire des ramens. Puis après quelques minutes, Sasuke arriva et Naruto alla lui ouvrir.

-Ramens? Demanda Naruto lui en mettant un bol sous le nez.

-Commence déjà par me laisser entrer. Répondit-il, avec un air écœurer.

Naruto le laissa entrer et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupation.

...

Temari et sa famille était dans de sales draps. Le propriétaire de leur appartement, enfin ce qu'il semblait être un appartement, avait décider d'augmenter le loyer, ce qui n'était pas dans leur budget. Temari avait réfléchi à la solution qu'elle pouvait trouver et avait fini par être serveuse dans un club de strip-tease, en petite tenue, heureusement pour elle, les serveuses devait porter des masques pour, d'après le patron, ''gardait le mystère'', mais se promenait ainsi en voyant des pervers l'a reluquait ne la rassurait pas. Elle gagnait assez d'argent pour mener sa famille à flots, non sans question de la part de ses frères et de sa mère. Elle travaillait l'après-midi en tant que vendeuse , puis le soir jusqu'au matin très tôt dans le club de strip-tease.  
Il était trois heures du matin et Temari venait de finir son service. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand un des clients du club l'interpella par le bras.

-Bonjour Temari. Dit ce mystérieux client.

-Pardon? Je vous connais? S'interrogea t-elle.

-Moi je te connais. J'ai l'ordre de t'emmener avec moi. Déclara t-il commençant à se lever.

-Pas question, je vous connais pas. Répondit-elle se dégageant et partant.

Mais ce mystérieux homme ne lâcha pas l'affaire et l'a suivit dans la rue.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je serais forcer de te faire du mal. Tu ne veux pas en arriver là?

-Allez vous faire foutre! Cria t-elle, s'enfuyant les jambes à son cou.

Temari avait pour objectif de le semer, mais de ne pas rentrer chez elle, pour ne pas que cette homme sache où elle habitait, c'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle trébucha, elle essaya de se relever mais l'homme l'a retenu, quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il était loin d'elle, mais que son bras était élargit jusqu'à elle.

-Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai des secrets.

-Comment est-ce que..? Vous êtes élastiques? Dit Temari, choqué.

-Observatrice, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre.

-Pourquoi faire, vous voulez m'emmener où?

-Arrêtes les vouvoiements on dirait un vieux, appelles moi Sasori. Et pour répondre à ta question, mon chef veut expérimenter tes pouvoirs.

-Dans tes rêves Sa-so-ri. Dit-elle, détachant chaque syllabe.

Puis grâce à sa télékinésie, elle envoya une poubelle dans la tête de Sasori.  
Il lâcha prise et Temari pris la chance qu'elle avait pour s'enfuir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle l'avait semer. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'on y était passé avant elle.  
Quand elle arriva, elle vit l'appartement sans dessus dessous et Gaara lui annonça qu'un homme avait tuer leur mère, qu'il l'a cherchait, mais que personne ne l'avait dénoncer. Kankuro avait quelques coupures, tout comme Gaara mais ils allaient bien, Sasori était partis sans les tués, trop pressé.  
Mais Temari n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Sa mère était morte.

_La femme qui l'avait mis au monde et l'avait élevé était morte._

Elle voulu la voir, mais Gaara l'en empêcha. Elle hurla à plein poumons, s'agita dans tout les sens, mais Gaara ne céda pas et elle finit par se laisser tomber de fatigue dans ses bras.  
Kankuro et Gaara s'occupèrent de l'enterrement, toute leurs économies y passèrent. Mais ils s'en fichaient.  
Ils avaient été renvoyé de leur ancien appartement mais il en avait trouvés un autre, pas très grand, mais c'était déjà sa.  
Cela faisait deux mois que leur mère avait été tués.  
Temari ne travaillait plus, non, elle volait. Bien sûr ses frères n'était pas au courant, pour eux, elle travaillait. Mais Temari ne voulait plus être honnête dans un monde malhonnête, mais surtout elle n'avait plus le choix.

L'engrenage venait de commencer...

* * *

Et un deuxième, qu'en pensez vous?

Je n'ai pas trop de choses à dire pour le moment, j'attends de voir ce que tout sa donne, ensuite on avisera.

A plus tard :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: L'engrenage.**

_« Nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble comme des frères,_

_sinon nous allons mourir tous ensemble comme des idiots. » _

_**Martin Luther King.**_

_**...**_

Temari ne comprenait pas. Non, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Gaara il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle, insistant sur le s'il te plaît.

-Temari, je ne te le dirais pas, c'est mieux pour toi crois moi. Faut que j'aille en cours. Déclara Gaara, partant.

Temari soupira, elle décida de demander à Kankuro, profitant qu'il soit seul dans sa chambre.  
Elle s'y dirigea, ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui. Il jouait à la console ne lui prêtant pas attention, elle éteignit la console et se plaça face à lui.

-Je t'en prie dis le moi. Souffla t-elle.

-...Très bien...Nous étions en train de dormir, quand quelqu'un à défoncer la porte. Commença Kankuro.

-C'était avant ou après la fin de mon service ? Demanda Temari.

-Avant, il a défoncer la porte et maman, Gaara et moi on est sorti des chambres, il a essayer de m'étrangler dès qu'il m'a vu et à dit à Gaara qu'il me lâcherais si il lui disait où tu étais, maman à essayer de m'aider...mais il a élargit son bras et a saisit maman , puis la lancer dans le salon... Continua Kankuro, la voix tremblante.

-Et ? Demanda Temari, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Et après on s'est aperçu qu'elle s'était cogner la tête contre la table basse...Murmura t-il.

-Alors... elle a pas souffert ?

-Non. Juste avant Gaara s'est jeter sur l'homme-

-Sasori. Rectifia sa sœur aînée.

-Il s'est jeter sur Sasori, qui surpris m'a lâché.

-Ensuite il s'est enfui ?

-Il s'est enfui. Répondit Kankuro.

Temari pris la main de son frère et lui dit que tout allait bien.

-Juste avant de partir il a frappé Gaara et à trouver sur le frigo ton mot qui disait que t'étais parti à la boîte et il est parti sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter.

-Et c'est comme sa qu'il est venu me chercher.

-Oui, on a cru que tu allais mourir toi aussi.

-Sa veut dire qu'il en avait après moi. Et maman est morte à cause de sa. Continua Temari.

-C'est pas ta faute. En tout cas faudra être vigilant désormais.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Kankuro. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Mais ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être sorti d'affaires.

...

Cela faisait deux mois que Sakura habitait chez Ino. Ses parents n'appréciaient pas trop Sakura, ils ne se montraient pas très enjoués quand ils l'a croisaient, heureusement ils n'étaient pas souvent présent.  
Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui, ils l'étaient et voulaient parlé à Ino.

-Sakura laisse nous. Ordonna le père d'Ino.

-Oh euh...oui bien sûr j'attends dans ta chambre. Dit-elle se tournant vers Ino.

Ino attendit, regardant ses parents pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

-Assis toi. Lui proposa sa mère.

-Je préfère rester debout. Je peux savoir c'qu'il se passe ?

-Écoutes Ino... On va devoir s'absenter durant un mois ta mère et moi.

-Quoi ? Et les vacances qu'on devait prendre elles deviennent quoi ?

-Eh bien on les prendra plus tard, profites de notre absence pour essayer de réussir ta vie, vas à des formations, des réunions, si tu veux je peux te donner quelques uns de mes contacts. Déclara son père.

-Je me contre fous de vos contacts, je voulais juste passer des vacances avec vous et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, vous partez.

-Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi ingrate, j'aurais avorter.

Ino n'en revenait pas, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour avoir de telles parents ?

-Pardon ? Questionna Ino, outré.

-Ma chérie, tu sais ta mère et moi on s'attendait pas à ce que tu arrives, alors on avait penser que ta mère avorterait.

-Mais après réflexion, on s'était dit que notre image n'en serait que plus belle auprès de nos collaborateurs et qu'en plus tu pourrais reprendre les affaires familial, mais apparemment tu ne prends pas conscience de la chance que tu as, petite ingrate. Sans parler de cette orpheline que tu nous as ramenés, ton image risque d'en prendre un coup.

Ino ne bougeait plus, son visage était neutre. Elle fixait les deux êtres devant elle en se demandant comment des gens comme eux avait pu avoir quelqu'un comme elle. Comment osaient-ils critiquer la seule personne et la seule chose bien qu'elle avait dans sa vie ? Sakura était son unique vraie amie.

-Merci maman, grâce à toi je n'ai plus besoin de me poser la question pour savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que vous me rejetiez comme sa, en faite ce n'est même pas ma faute, je ne l'ai pas mériter. Allez-y à votre voyage de chiotte, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de ses parents et monta dans sa chambre.  
Sakura l'attendait sur le lit en jouant sur son portable, quand elle l'a vit, elle arrêta son activité et porta son attention sur son amie.

-Vu ta tête ce n'est pas réjouissant.

Ino lui expliqua tout, après sa elle regarda Sakura et lui dit qu'elles devaient s'en aller.

-Est-ce que t'es sûre de toi ?

-Oui, j'en peux plus d'Iwa, sa fait longtemps qu'on a plus rien qui nous lie ici Sakura, sauf qu'on se voilait la face. Mais là c'est décider on fait nos valises et on se casse.

Sakura et elle firent donc leurs valises, après sa elles partirent, non sans se disputer avec les parents d'Ino. Puis elles arrivèrent à la gare à vingt et une heure et constatèrent qu'ils ne restait plus que trois destinations de départs : Suna, Konoha et Kiri.  
Ne sachant pas quoi choisir, Ino nota le noms des villes sur des bouts de feuilles et demanda à Sakura de piocher.

-Vas-y pioche, quand on lira le verdict, on partira dans cette ville et à nous la nouvelle vie.

-Ok.

Sakura piocha et lu le papier : Konoha.

-Très bien, direction Konoha alors ! Sourit Ino.

...

Sasuke adorait la nuit. Pendant la nuit il pouvait volait sans être vus et l'air était calme et reposant.  
De plus l'atmosphère stressante n'était pas présente vu que la plupart des gens dormaient. Oui vraiment, il adorait la nuit. Le ciel sombre et en même temps si rassurant, il aurait aimé volait comme sa tout le restant de sa vie.  
C'était sans compter sur un rayon laser qui traversa le ciel et lui frôla le visage de peu.  
Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il regarda autour de lui, au bout de quelques secondes il aperçu un homme en haut d'un immeuble, qui le fixait. Il était grand et avait les yeux gris, des cercles autour des pupilles. Ses cheveux étaient roux tirant sur l'orange et il avait des piercings partout sur le visage, le long du nez, aux oreilles, à la bouche...  
Ses yeux se mirent à devenir rouge et un nouveau rayon traversa le ciel, frôlant le bras gauche de Sasuke, qui sentit un léger picotement.

Sasuke ne mit pas trente ans pour comprendre qu'il fallait fuir, alors il vola de toute ses forces vers le refuge le plus proches qu'il connaissait : chez Naruto.  
Mais l'homme courait sur les toits en lui lançant des rayons à tout vas. Puis il lui cria :

-Tu pourras pas m'échapper éternellement je ne loupe jamais ma cible, je suis Pein le tireur !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, trop concentré pour lui échapper.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui un rayon lui toucha le flanc droit et il tomba dans une ruelle.

Il était sonné à cause de sa chute et il souffrait de sa blessure. Malgré tout il se releva avec du mal et marcha jusque dans un bar miteux, où les trois quarts des personnes présentes étaient soûl. Il demanda au serveur -qui lui même était soûl- où était le téléphone.  
Après indication, il composa comme il pouvait un numéro.  
Au bout de trois bip sonores, quelqu'un décrocha.

-Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondoir de Naruto, je ne suis pas là rappelez plus tard.

-Naruto je sais que t'es là. On dit un répondeur pas un répondoir. Dit Sasuke essoufflé.

-Mince, que me vaut ton appel ?

-Je suis dans la merde, faut que tu viennes m'aider.

-Où ? Demanda Naruto, très sérieux cette fois.

-Au bar à côté du marchand de journaux.

-Ok j'arrive.

Sasuke raccrocha et s'affala à terre contre le mur. Il regarda sa blessure, il eut une légère grimace.  
Il y avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que le laser l'avait effleurer. La mauvaise c'est qu'il l'avait beaucoup effleurer. Il ne put réfléchir à sa blessure très longtemps, car ce fameux ''Pein le tireur'' venait d'entrer dans le bar. Sasuke alla jusqu'à la porte de derrière et sortit dans l'allée en titubant. Il se cacha derrière une benne à ordure. Sasuke s'inquiétait, non pas à cause de ce Pein, mais au fait qu'il avait oublié de le dire à Naruto et que si sa se trouve il serait blesser par sa faute.  
Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question, car Naruto l'appelait dans le bar. Sasuke se précipita dedans pour éviter à Naruto d'avoir des problèmes. Malheureusement Pein tira sur Naruto qui disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

-Naruto ?! T'es où ?

-Ici. Dit ce dernier prenant Sasuke comme un sac à patate.

-Faut partir d'ici aussi vite que possible.

-La vitesse c'est mon domaine. Sourit ce dernier avant de courir aussi vite que la lumière à travers les rues.

Pein perdit leurs traces instantanément.  
Naruto lui s'arrêta devant sa porte d'immeuble. Il déposa Sasuke avant d'ouvrir la porte et l'aida à rentrer à l'intérieur, après sa il ferma à clé.

-Va falloir que tu m'expliques. Déclara Naruto, allongeant Sasuke sur son canapé.

-Sa peut pas attendre. Dit-il, montrant sa blessure.

Naruto alla chercher tout ce qu'il fallait dans la boîte à pharmacie et inspecta la blessure de Sasuke :

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est pas ouvert gravement, la mauvaise c'est que ton superbe corps de beau gosse va avoir une cicatrice, quand à ton bras, c'est superficiel, sa partira vite et sans trace. Affirma le blond, en collant un bandage.

Sasuke fixa son meilleur ami quelques instants, Naruto était grand, dans les environs de 1 mètres 75, musclé sans l'être trop non plus, peau mâte et blond aux yeux bleu. Il avait toujours ses cheveux en pics sur la tête et arborait trois fines cicatrices sur chaque joues, on aurait dit des moustaches de chat. Mais elles lui donnaient un certain charme aussi. Il avait le physique qui faisait saliver plusieurs filles, contrairement à lui.  
Sasuke était le contraire de Naruto, il avait les cheveux noirs comme le charbon, des pics sur l'arrière de la tête seulement, les deux mèches de devant retombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient noirs, on aurait dit un puits sans fond. Sa peau était couleur lait, elle contrastait avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Naruto. Il était assez musclé également.

Naruto finit son bandage et alla ranger, ce qui sortit Sasuke de sa rêverie. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua que les parents de son meilleur ami n'avaient pas encore débarqués dans la pièce.

-Ils sont pas là tes parents ? Cria presque Sasuke, pour être sûr que Naruto entende d'où il était.

-Non ils travaillent encore.

Sasuke ne fut pas étonnés plus que sa, les parents de Naruto avaient des revenus modestes, alors après avoir élevé son fils, sa mère avait décidés de se remettre à travailler également.  
Ils travaillaient dur, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient souvent absents, mais Naruto n'en souffrait pas tellement, car ils comprenait la situation et ses parents prenaient réellement soin de lui, ne manquant jamais un anniversaire, une réunion d'école ou même une sortie familial prévus.

Après plusieurs minutes, son ami revenu avec un plateau contenant un bol de ramens, deux bouteilles de bière et un plat de ravioli.

-T'as faim ? Questionna-t-il, s'asseyant aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Tu sais très bien que j'adore les raviolis. Et je crève de soif.

Alors ils mangèrent, Naruto ne le dit pas à haute voix, mais il savait très bien que Sasuke n'avait pas encore mangés malgré les vingt et une heure trente passés. Oh, bien sûr lui avait déjà mangés, mais c'était un estomac sur pattes, alors il pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait et encore plus des ramens, à n'importe quelle heure.  
Après avoir fini et débarrassé, ce dernier passa à l'interrogatoire.

-Bon maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivés ?

-J'étais -comme d'habitude- en train de voler au dessus de la ville, quand y'a une sorte d'éclair rouge qu'est passé juste devant moi. Comme en plus de voler, je peux voir très loin nettement, j'ai chercher d'où sa venait et là y'avait un gars roux, aux yeux bizarre, qui me fixait en haut d'un immeuble et ses yeux ont jeté un laser rouge vers moi -qui m'a frôler le bras gauche en passant- et puis plein d'autres ont suivi. J'ai voler de toutes mes forces vers chez toi, mais cette saleté de laser m'a touché et je suis tomber. Alors ensuite j'ai été me réfugier dans le bar et tu connais la suite.

Naruto avait écouter très sérieusement les explications de son ami, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que si ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas de se cloner et de courir à la vitesse de la lumière, Sasuke serait en train de griller dans le bar à cette heure- ci.

-Si j'avais pas mes pouvoirs, t'aurais été dans la merde vieux.

-D'ailleurs, comment sa se fait qu'il y avait déjà un clone dans le bar ? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Quand t'as appeler j'ai senti qu'un truc n'allait pas, alors je me suis dédoublé au cas où et j'ai envoyer mon clone en premier, ce qui à réussi à faire diversion d'ailleurs, ensuite ben je t'ai porter jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas si stupide tu sais. Rigola-t-il.

Sasuke savait très bien que son ami savait qu'il ne pensait pas sa, c'était juste une petite blague d'ironie. Il était heureux de constater que Naruto et lui faisait une équipe, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux leurs pouvoirs combinés en même temps.

-Pourquoi il en avait après toi ?

-J'en sais rien, il est sorti de nulle part, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne ratait jamais sa cible et qu'il s'appelait Pein le tireur.

-Pein le tireur ? C'est pourri comme nom.

-Ouais, j'ai peur que maintenant qu'il t'aie vu, il essaie de te tuer aussi.

-Faudra d'abord qu'il m'attrape ! Rigola-t-il.

...

Kiba et Shikamaru jouaient aux échecs. Enfin...Shikamaru jouait aux échecs, Kiba lui, ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Bon j'me rend, ce jeu est trop compliquer.

-Pas du tout en faite, si tu écoutais un peu plus tu comprendrais.

-Mouais.

-Bon on est samedi, faut que j'aille méditer. Dit-il en se levant.

Kiba le regarda partir et se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi calme. Il entreprit de ranger le jeu d'échecs et partit prendre une douche. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus l'ami de Shikamaru temporaire, mais le colocataire de Shikamaru. Après deux mois de cohabitation sa convenait mieux. Son père avait été heureux de voir que Shikamaru avait enfin un ami permanent, son fils ayant toujours été solitaire. Alors quand Kiba avait voulu partir, il l'avait inviter à rester.  
Kiba avait accepter et était désormais un membre de la maison. Il ne se soucier pas de ses parents, car ils leur avait écrit une lettre en expliquant qu'il reviendrait quand il se sentirait mieux. Il participait aux tâches ménagères et aidait à peu près tout le monde de la maison, c'était sa manière à lui de dédommager.  
Kiba sentit l'eau chaude coulait contre sa peau, il adorait la sensation que tout ce qui était sale sur lui partait avec l'eau, mais d'un côté il trouvait sa dommage que la saletés intérieur ne partent pas avec.  
Après avoir terminé sa douche il sortit, une serviette autour de la taille et se regarda dans le miroir.  
Il avait le teint mâte et deux triangles rouge, pointe vers le bas, tatoués sur les joues. Des yeux noir, ressemblant étrangement à des pupilles de chats et des cheveux brun. D'habitude ils étaient relevés en pics, mais après sa douche ils lui tombaient mollement sur le visage. Il mesurés dans les 1 mètres 70 et était musclés, dû aux séances de musculation qu'il pratiquait souvent, car à son lycée il pratiquait la course à pieds, sauf cette année où il avait était forcé de prendre une année sabbatique dû à ses nombreux problèmes.

Il se sécha les cheveux et s'habilla. En regagnant sa chambre, il s'arrêta et entra plutôt dans celle de Shikamaru, doucement, pour ne pas le déranger dans sa méditation. Il était sur le bord de la fenêtre, assis en tailleur, yeux fermés, mains posées sur les genoux.  
Kiba alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit qu'il est fini.  
Après quelques minutes, Shikamaru se retourna vers lui tout sourire, lui annonçant que demain il avait rendez vous.  
C'est sur ces mots qu'ils partirent dormir.

...

Le lendemain matin, Tenten se leva d'un pas nonchalant et alla déjeuner avec le reste de ses collègues, au centre de son lieu de travail.  
Elle avait trouver un logement et un travail, en deux mois elle n'avait pas chaumer.  
Après sa nuit à l'hôtel, elle avait décider de trouver du travail, seulement personne ne voulait l'engager, elle n'avait pas le permis, pas de logement, rien. Elle avait finit par faire jouer ses pouvoirs, en effet elle avait trouver du travail dans le cirque d'Oto. Chaque soirs elle faisait son numéro. Elle faisait des tours de magie, de passe-passe où elle faisait disparaître des objets, des gens...  
En échange de son numéro qui avait rapporter beaucoup la première fois qu'elle l'avait montrer, le directeur du cirque lui avait mis à disposition une caravane, elle vivait avec les gens du cirque. Au départ elle s'était fait discrète, mais les autres employés avait fini par être sympa avec elle.  
Tout en déjeunant, elle pensa que chaque personnes du cirque était unique, ils avaient pour certains des coiffures atypique, des piercings le long du corps, des tatouages, etc...  
Alors qu'elle, elle avait juste ses cheveux brun coiffés en macaron sur sa tête. Mais elle ne se sentait pas exclu, non, elle pensait qu'elle était la seule originale et simple d'esprit.  
Tenten avait les yeux noisettes, la peau un peu mâte, une silhouette mince, mesurée dans les 1 mètre 70 et avait une cicatrice d'environ 10 centimètres sur l'avant bras gauche. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que tout le monde étaient partis faire leurs tâches quotidienne.  
Après avoir fini de déjeuner, elle alla dans sa caravane s'habiller.

Le soir était arrivé, le chapiteau était plein et Tenten allait faire son numéro.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, enfants ou adultes ! Ce soir et uniquement dans le cirque d'Oto, vous allez ravirent vos yeux et en prendre plein la tête, voici un tour de magie sensationnel pratiquer par la grande Tenten ! Présenta le directeur, habillé de son costume de scène, qui était constituait d'un grand chapeau noir et d'un costume long, de couleur rouge.

Tenten entra en piste, sous les applaudissement des spectateurs, habillé d'un masque en plume blanche sur ses yeux et d'une robe en plume blanche et noir. Elle avait bien sûr ses deux macarons, c'était impossible pour elle de se coiffer sans.  
Elle commença son numéro comme d'habitude, arrêtant le temps dans le chapiteau pour déplacer les objets, les gens... Tout en faisant semblant qu'elle était magicienne, ce qui dans un sens était vrai.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que trois personnes l'a regardait à l'extérieur du chapiteau. Et qu'elles pouvaient voir son secret...

Quand elle eut fini son numéro, elle salua le public et alors qu'elle allait partir, une vague d'eau lui barra la porte. Comprenant immédiatement que ce n'était pas normal, elle s'empressa d'arrêter le temps avant que quelqu'un remarque quoique ce soit. Elle s'empressa de regarder partout autour d'elle.

-Intelligente en plus...J'aime beaucoup. Heureusement pour toi que personne n'a remarquer quoique ce soit, sinon ils auraient paniqués et j'aurais été dans l'obligation de les tués...Même si j'adore sa, sa m'aurait fait perdre mon temps. Ricana sadiquement une ombre dans le coin du chapiteau.

-Comment sa se fait que tu sois pas figer ? T'étais pas à l'intérieur du chapiteau ?

-Perspicace, pour répondre à ta question je t'ai observé de dehors c'est vrai. Ce qui fait que je sais que tu manies très bien ton pouvoir, arrivés à pouvoir figer ce que tu veux, sans figer toute la terre, c'est être très doués. Le temps n'est pas facile à comprendre en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Mais toi enfin quelle question.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Tenten méfiante.

-Pour t'expérimenter et te tués. Lui sourit-il.

Après ces mots, il lança le tuyau d'arrosage d'urgences du chapiteau à terre, coulant à flots.

-Tu vois ce tuyau ? Eh bien grâce à sa tu vas mourir.

Après cette phrase, il fit des geste des mains et l'eau se rua sur Tenten, qui commença à s'alerter.  
L'eau l'enveloppa, formant une boule d'eau, avec à l'intérieur la pauvre Tenten prisonnière.  
Seulement Tenten ne suffoquait pas, elle souriait même. Et aussi naturellement que possible, elle sortit de l'eau, laissant l'homme en face d'elle totalement surpris.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ? Cracha -t-il.

-Parce que je sais respirer dans l'eau abruti.

-Ne m'insulte pas, mon nom est Kisame !

Il se jeta sur elle. Tenten pris peur en découvrant son visage et tomba au sol. Kisame avait la peau bleu ainsi que ces cheveux et des branchies des deux côtés du cou. Il l'étranglait à même le sol. Tenten essaya de se défendre en arrêtant le temps, mais elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et à se contrôler. Il sourit au dessus d'elle, il avait plusieurs rangées de dents, des dents très pointus. Sans parler de ses yeux, tout petit, mais visqueux. Tenten ressentait du dégoût envers cette personne.  
Elle commençait à voir des petites étoiles devant les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un loup débarque et attaque son agresseur. Elle toussa et reprit son souffle, ne comprenant plus rien, puis vit une main se tendre devant elle.  
Elle l'a prit et se releva, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, coiffés en une queue en forme d'ananas au dessus de sa tête, l'a regardait de ses yeux marron foncés.

-Sa va ?

-T'es qui ? Demanda Tenten, perdu.

-On parlera de sa plus tard, tu veux pas figer ce type avant qu'il le tue ? Dit-il pointant du doigt la bagarre.

Tenten figea Kisame qui avait sorti une immense épée et essayait de tuer le loup. Après l'avoir figer, le loup se transforma en un jeune homme, portant un bermuda en jean.  
Tenten ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

-Bon faut pas rester là, viens. Lui dit Shikamaru.

-Attends, je sais même pas qui vous êtes et ce mec là, il est quoi ?

Shikamaru soupira et se lança dans des explications, lui et Kiba l'avaient observer en dehors du chapiteau suite à une de ses visions où il voyait Tenten être présenter par le directeur et qu'il était venu l'a chercher, etc...sauf pour Kisame, il n'avait pas de réponses. Après ses explications, il demanda à Tenten de les suivre en donnant les même arguments que pour Kiba. Elle hésita quelques instants, Shikamaru lui dit qu'elle n'était pas obliger de partir du cirque maintenant, mais plus tard quand tout les autres seraient réunis, mais qu'elle garde le contact avec eux. Elle accepta, mais n'ayant pas de portable, Kiba se proposa de lui en acheter un et de lui ramener le lendemain. Entre temps ils avaient également fait les présentation. Après avoir convenu de tout sa, ils se demandèrent comment se débarrasser de Kisame, Shikamaru décida de l'interroger.

-Tenten libère-le seulement lui.

Tenten le libéra et Kiba transformer en serpent, le tenait fermement à la gorge.

-Espèce d'enfoirés ! Libérez moi !

-Pas avant que tu es répondu à nos questions. Pour commencer, qui t'as envoyer ?

-Ahah, vous espérez vraiment que je vais parler ? Va te faire foutre !

-Kiba resserre. Ordonna Shikamaru.

Kiba resserra son étreinte, ce qui commençait à déranger Kisame.

-Qui t'as envoyer me tuer ? Demanda Tenten

-Je te le dirais pas.

-Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes des pouvoirs toi aussi ? Questionna Shikamaru.

-Des ? Mais moi je n'en possède qu'un, celui de contrôler l'eau. C'est vous dix qui en possédez deux.

-Vous dix ? Qui sa ? S'intéressa le brun à la coiffure d'ananas.

-...Je ne dirais rien de plus, maintenant libérez moi.

-D'où nous viennent ses pouvoirs ? Continua Shikamaru, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Kisame ne répondit pas.

-Kiba resserre.

Kiba resserra, on voyait que Kisame commençait à suffoquait.

-Espèce de-

-Réponds à nos questions ou tu mourras d'asphyxie.

Tout à coup Kisame ne bougea plus, il avait les yeux ouvert et pourtant il ne bouger plus et apparemment ne respirer plus.  
Kiba défit son emprise et reprit forme humaine et se pencha sur Kisame.

-Shikamaru je crois qu'il est mort. Dit-il se relevant.

Tenten et Shikamaru s'approchèrent de Kisame et au moment au Shikamaru allait se pencher, Kisame saisit son épée et frappa vers Shikamaru, qui l'évita de justesse. Après sa Kisame se releva et s'en alla en courant.  
Nos trois compères le suivirent mais le perdirent vite de vue.

-Quel fumier ! S'insurgea Kiba.

-Il va croire qu'on va rester avec toi Tenten, sa va l'empêcher de revenir au moins.

-Bon, ok va falloir que j'aille remettre le temps en place et que je fasses ma sortie. Je reviens vous voir après, ma caravane c'est celle là, là-bas. Dit-elle, pointant vers une caravane.

Elle repartit vers le chapiteau, pendant que Shikamaru et Kiba allèrent vers sa caravane.

-Dit son pouvoir ne s'appliquer pas à nous parce qu'elle ne nous visait pas en faite ?

-Exactement. Allez viens.

...

Neji était énervé, il n'en pouvait plus de son oncle et de le voir rabaissé Hinata sans cesse.

En parlant d'Hinata, cette dernière était parti se balader dans Konoha, la ville où elle habitait. Enfin elle, elle habitait dans l'est de Konoha.  
Elle se baladait du côté du parc, elle vit le ponton du lac vide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il était un peu plus de vingt heure trente et qu'il faisait donc nuit, elle décida d'aller s'y asseoir.  
Peu de monde se promener vers le lac, surtout l'hiver, ce qui était la saison actuelle.  
Mais sa ne dérangeait pas Hinata, elle aimait voir la petite couche de glace sur le lac, la neige sur le sol, sur les arbres, le paysage blanc. Elle adorait l'hiver. Sentir le froid glaçait sa peau, elle trouvait cela reposant, de jour comme de nuit.

C'est dans ses pensées qu'elle fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui s'essaya à côté d'elle.

-Cette place est libre ?

-..Oui bien sûr. Dit-elle doucement.

Plusieurs personnes seraient partis, craignant la personne comme un déséquilibré.  
Mais cette idée ne frôla même pas Hinata. Non. Parce que dès qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, elle avait senti que c'était quelqu'un de bien, de chaleureux. Et encore plus à l'entente de sa voix.

-Alors tu viens souvent ici ? Demande-t-il.

-Quelques fois, quand j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je viens surtout en hiver.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien l'hiver, mais je préfère l'été, c'est plus joyeux. Lui sourit-il.

Hinata aimait beaucoup ses yeux, ils étaient plein de vie, joyeux et envoûtant, avec quelque chose au fond qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Ce n'était pas comme ses yeux à elle, qui étaient blanc nacré. Après un bref silence, le jeune homme parla.

-Demain je reviendrais ici, tu n'auras qu'à venir aussi si tu veux.

-Oui, d'accord.

Et il se remit debout et commença à partir, seulement après quelques mètres il se retourna et lança :

-Au faite moi, c'est Naruto !

Et il continua sa route. Hinata ne put que sourire à l'entente de son prénom.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle venait de rencontrer l'une des personnes qui serait liés à elle, et ceux, pour l'éternité.

* * *

J'ai presque tout compris, applaudissement pour moi *clap clap clap*

Merci merci!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Action.**

_-La solitude est un sentiment ressenti par tellement de gens,_

_qu'il serait égoïste de le ressentir tout seul._

_..._

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hinata et Naruto s'était rencontrés. Et depuis ils se voyaient chaque soirs.  
Naruto avait parler de sa rencontre à Sasuke, ce dernier en était indifférent, même s'il était heureux de voir Naruto joyeux à propos de cette rencontre.  
Bien entendu, Hinata et Naruto ignoraient qu'ils partageaient un même secret : des pouvoirs.  
De leurs côtés, Sasuke et Naruto avaient essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux « Pein le tireur » sans succès.

Sasuke avait d'ailleurs traînés chez Naruto plus tard que d'habitude, il était donc en retard pour le dîner, il était déjà vingt et une heure trente et il volait un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.  
Arrivés devant sa porte, le poing levés, il hésita à frapper.  
Puis après avoir inspirer profondément, il frappa et entra.

-C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?! Grinça une voix derrière lui.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi, père. Dit-il avec nonchalance.

-Toujours aussi insolent. Cracha-t-il.

-Laisses Fugaku, on le privera de sortis et de portable. Parla doucement sa mère.

-Ne te mêles pas de sa Mikoto, toi et tes idées stupides ne servent à rien.

-Ne lui parles pas comme sa. Défendit Sasuke.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation de parler, je vais prendre des mesures radicales, crois moi.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et commença à partir vers la cuisine, seulement son père le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte à double tour, ce qui était très mauvais signe. Il se tourna vers Sasuke d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A bousiller l'image des Uchiwa ? Est-ce tu vois tout nos ancêtres posant sur les photos dans ces cadres ? Demanda-t-il, montrant les cadres alignés sur le mur.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ce qui déplut à Fugaku, qui le plaqua contre le mur, le visage coller contre un des cadres.

-Tu les vois ou pas ?!

-Ou-oui. Dit Sasuke, la douleur dans sa joue droite.

-Tout nos ancêtres on bâti notre entreprise de leurs sueurs et leur sang, il ont construit un véritable empire pour les Uchiwa en partant de rien, alors c'est pas un petit con comme toi qui va bousiller notre image de marque, c'est compris ? Déclara-t-il, ne lâchant pas sa prise sur Sasuke.

-Lâchez moi pè-père.

-C'est compris ?! Cria-t-il, tordant le bras dans le dos de son fils.

-Aïe, oui, j'ai compris.

Son père le relâcha et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Après quelques secondes à fixer le vide, il fixa Sasuke qui se massait la bras et déclara:

-Dans une semaine tu pars dans un internat pour la suisse.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Sasuke, bien qu'il ne le montra pas extérieurement.  
Sasuke avait toujours espérait être aimé de son père, il avait fait tout les efforts pour sa, seulement depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans, il avait bien compris qu'il ne serait jamais aimer. Et quand ce dernier commença en plus à être violent physiquement, il se mit à le haïr du plus profond de son âme.

-Pas question. Répliqua-t-il catégorique.

-Tu proposes quoi ? Rester ici avec ton ami délabré et continuer à ruiner notre image ? Pas question, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dit, tu seras déshériter et banni de la famille Uchiwa.

Et en plus de le menacer de le faire quitter sa vie, il oser insultait Naruto. Là c'était trop.  
Au diable les règles et les politesses, tant pis, il avait supportés toutes ces conneries trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il craque.

-Va te faire foutre « papa ». Lança-t-il.

Son père sembla choqués, il se releva aussitôt et colla son poing sur le visage de Sasuke, qui tomba à terre.  
Mais ce dernier n'eut pas les mêmes sensations que d'habitudes, non ce n'était pas du vide, de l'appréhension, de la peur ou même de la tristesse. Non, cette fois il ressenti une pression au ventre, une pression de colère intense.

-Espèce de petite merde, tu te crois en position de m'insulter ?!

Et c'est cette simple phrase qui déclencha la rage de Sasuke.  
Il se releva et fonça sur Fugaku, il lui mit un coup de poing droit, suivi d'un gauche, son père mit ses mains en croix devant son visage pour se protéger, puis il repoussa Sasuke et répliqua d'un coup de poing droit.  
Sasuke tomba à terre, son père en profita pour lui donner des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen, mais Sasuke arriva à lui saisir la jambe gauche et à le faire tomber.  
Ils étaient en train de se battre, à terre, comme des fauves.

Mikoto hurlait derrière la porte du bureau, Itachi alertés par le bruit descendit comme un fou en bas, voir ce qu'il se passait, quand il comprit la situation, il défonça la porte.  
Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas séparer les deux hommes seul, il cria à un des majordomes de l'aider.  
Après avoir réussi à les séparer, Itachi emmena Sasuke dans la chambre de ce dernier pour se calmer.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et observa Sasuke qui s'était assis sur le lit, la respiration encore haletante.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke prit la parole.

-Il le méritait.

-Je sais, mais il va te le faire payer.

-Rien à foutre, de toute façon je vais chez Naruto.

-Attends, avant je vais te désinfecter au moins.

-Si il tente quelque chose, encore, tu l'en empêcheras, mais te met pas dans une position difficile.

-T'en fais pas.

Itachi désinfecta son petit frère, il avait de légères égratignures, la joue abîmé mais rien de grave.  
Il était content que son père eut ce qu'il méritait mais il était inquiet des répercussions que sa aurait, mais il remis cette réflexion à plus tard.  
Après sa, Sasuke s'envola par la fenêtre.

...

Hinata venait de rentrer du parc, où elle avait de nouveau vu Naruto. Elle était fatigué et avait juste une envie : dormir.  
C'était sans compter sur Neji qui la rejoignit dans sa chambre pour la questionnait.

-T'as vu ce Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Surtout ne te gènes pas, assis toi sur moi aussi t'en qu'on y est, mais pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai vu Naruto.

-Tu lui as pas dit pour tes pouvoirs j'espère ? S'inquiéta Neji.

-Bien sûr que non, bon sinon tu veux bien me laisser dormir ?

-En faite je venais te voir car Hiashi veut te voir demain matin à dix heures.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit, bon je te laisse bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Hinata s'endormit avec une seule question en tête : qu'est-ce que son père lui voulait ?

...

Ce n'était pas sur cette question qu'Ino se réveilla.  
Non, c'était plutôt sur la question : qui peut bien faire un tel boucan, à sept heures du matin ?

-C'est pas vrai sa, qui est-ce qui fout ce bordel ? Se lamenta Ino, se cachant sous un de ses oreillers.

-C'est la rue d'en face, ils font des travaux.

Ino sursauta. Elle était trop préoccupé par le bruit infernal de dehors pour s'apercevoir que Sakura venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
Oui car elles avaient toutes les deux emménagés dans un appartement confortable, vu les moyens d'Ino.  
Mais assez simple dans l'ensemble, n'aimant pas vraiment vivre dans le luxe. Sakura avait sa chambre, Ino la sienne, il y avait une salle de bain, des toilettes, un salon et une cuisine.  
Elles étaient très bien dedans. Ino cherchait du travail pour s'occuper et ne pas rien faire et Sakura vagabondait la journée par ci par là. Mais Ino se posait surtout des questions sur ses activités nocturnes. Car elle avait remarqués depuis quelques mois que Sakura sortait le soir, mais depuis qu'elles habitaient ensemble, elle avait clairement constatés que Sakura sortait toujours vers vingt trois heures, deux soirs sur sept.

-Déjà réveillés ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

-Je me suis réveillés plus tôt à cause des travaux.

-J'espère que ce sera pas toujours comme sa, sinon je déménage. Dit-elle, partant vers la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'Ino prenait sa douche, Sakura alla préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Elle avait rempli un bol de lait au chocolat chaud et un de lait au chocolat mais froid, Sakura n'aimant pas du tout le lait chaud.  
Et comme elle s'était réveillé plus tôt, elle avait achetés des pains au chocolat.  
Elle commença à manger quand son téléphone sonna.

-Allo ? Demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment vouloir savoir qui était au bout du fil.

Mais quand elle sut qui s'était, Sakura écouta attentivement et regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain, d'un air méfiant, pour vérifier qu'Ino n'écoutait pas, puis elle nota quelque chose sur un papier et bafouilla un vague :'' Oui oui, à ce soir''.  
Elle mit le bout de papier dans sa poche et Ino sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là.

-C'est ton téléphone qu'à sonné ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui c'était pour un boulot, je dois aller à un rendez-vous ce soir.

-Encore ?

-Ouais, bon mange tes pains au chocolat t'en qu'ils sont chaud.

Ino lui obéit, non sans lui jeter un regard interrogatif.  
Après avoir petit déjeuner, Sakura et Ino partirent faire quelques courses, puis dans l'après midi Ino partit à son rendez vous pour un travail de serveuse.

Elle était embauché. Ino était fier d'elle, c'était un petit boulot mais au moins elle ne s'ennuierait pas et la clientèle avait l'air sympa.  
Elle commencerait le lendemain matin même, elle se dépêcha de sortir et de rentrer chez elle pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle a Sakura.

...

Temari avait eu une dure semaine.  
Elle avait jouer les pickpockets dans le métro, dans la rue, la foule...  
Elle avait voler juste de quoi s'acheter quelques courses pour la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas voler un sous...  
Elle ne supportait pas de voler tout ces gens, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle culpabilisait, c'est pourquoi elle ne volait que les gens assez riche qu'elle repérait avant.  
Elle se baladait dans la rue, dépité.  
Comment allait-elle faire si elle n'arrivait pas à voir assez d'argent pour Gaara et Kankuro ?  
Elle ne souciait pas d'elle, qu'elle soit à la rue, sa elle s'en fichait, non ce qui l'a préoccupé c'était ses deux frères, il était hors de question qu'ils vivent dans la misère.  
C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi de se sacrifier pour eux, quoiqu'elle devrait faire, quitte à vendre son âme au diable, car elle était comme sa, elle aimait chacun de ses proches.  
C'est en se lamentant qu'elle entra dans un petit magasin de nourriture, elle fit ses courses, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi payer.  
Elle observa la caisse, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme pour tout le magasin, il suffisait qu'elle cours vite avec les sacs de courses et le tour était joué. Elle s'avança doucement. Puis au moment où elle allait partir, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Vous comptiez partir sans payer ?

Cette foutu caissière avait l'œil. Comment faire pour se sortir de ce problème ? L'envoyer voler à travers le magasin grâce à son pouvoirs ? Pas question, Temari agissait parfois mal, mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle décida d'improviser une excuse, elle se retourna donc pour faire face à la caissière et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas un sous.

-Euh... En faite-

-C'est moi qui paye en faite, tenez, gardez la monnaie. Parla une jeune fille, tendant les billets à la caissière.

-Hum... Bien. Répondit cette dernière, repartant vers sa caisse.

La jeune fille prit Temari par le bras et l'emmena dehors. A peine sorti qu'elle parla déjà.

-Piouuu, heureusement que j'étais là, sinon elle aurait sûrement appelé les flics.

-Pourquoi t'as payer ? Questionna Temari, toujours sous le choc.

-Ben parce que t'avais pas de quoi payer, j'ai vu comment tu agissais dans le magasin, je savais que t'allais essayer de partir sans payer, alors pour t'éviter les ennuis, j'ai payer, mais j'ai des ressources t'inquiètes pas. Assura cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Temari aurait voulu la rembourser, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens et ne les aurait jamais. Alors pour une fois qu'elle avait un peu d'aide, elle n'allait pas cracher dessus.

-Merci.

-De rien, au faite moi c'est Tenten. L'informa-t-elle, lui tendant la main.

-Et moi Temari.

Ces dernières sympathisèrent, sans vraiment parler de leurs vies privé, puis après un échange de numéro, elles repartirent chacune de leurs côtés.

...

-Je ne peux pas faire sa. Déclara Hinata, neutre.

-Mais c'est que tu n'as pas le choix Hinata, ce sont de gros investisseurs, tu es intelligente et belle, tu sauras leur montrer la bonne voie. Dit doucement son père.

Quel enfoiré, pensa Hinata.  
Le matin, après avoir petit déjeuner, Hinata avait était voir ce que lui voulait son père.  
A peine rentrer elle senti que quelque chose clochait. Il était calme, ne lui criait pas dessus, ne l'a regardait pas de travers, ne l'ignorait pas, mais surtout il lui souriait.

Et sa ce n'était pas du tout normal.  
Elle s'était assise en face de lui, attendant ce qu'il voulait.  
Quand il avait commencer à lui parlait, elle n'en revenait pas tellement sa voix était douce à son encontre.  
Mais elle comprit bien vite qu'il était gentil avec elle dans l'unique but qu'elle lui rende un service.  
Celui de manipuler des investisseurs en jouant à la fille modèle et chantant les louanges de son père.

Elle ne voulait ni mentir à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ni envie d'aider son père. Alors elle refusa.

-Bien, je comprends. Assura-t-il.

Il comprenait ? Quel était le piège ?  
Hinata douta quelques instants, puis quitta le bureau et repartit vers sa chambre, en chemin elle détailla le nouveau décor des couloirs que son père venait de faire refaire. Rayure de peinture rouge bordeaux sur fond blanc cassé. Hinata trouva sa plus que moche. Elle alla dans sa chambre où Neji l'attendait pour savoir le pourquoi du comment, après l'avoir mis au courant, il fut de l'avis d'Hinata en pensant que c'était louche.

-Tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Questionna Hinata.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Neji, mangeant une tablette de chocolat.

-Tu pourrais m'en passer ! S'exclama Hinata essayant de lui prendre des mains.

-Hn hn, pas question c'est du chocolat à l'extrait d'orange.

-Ah, ben je vais aller manger des chips alors.

Car oui, Hinata était allergique à l'orange. D'ailleurs sa arranger bien Neji car comme sa, elle ne pouvait lui prendre son précieux chocolat.

...

Après avoir vu Temari, Tenten avait trouvé Kiba et Shikamaru dans sa caravane à l'attendre.

-Yo Tenten, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Lui demande Kiba.

-Sa va et vous ? Toujours pas d'info ?

-Non toujours pas. Répondit Shikamaru tout simplement.

-Aaahhh, on tourne en rond. Gémit Kiba.

-Vos parents vont pas s'inquiéter que vous veniez ? Et votre lycée ?

-Je suis parti de chez moi en laissant une lettre à mes parents pour leur dire que je reviendrais quand je me sentirais mieux. Ils pensaient que j'étais devenu dingo et voulaient me mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique.  
Expliqua Kiba.

-Tu devrais leur téléphoner quand même, parfois même si on se dispute avec sa famille, on s'aime quand même.

-Ouais...Bon d'accord je leurs téléphonerais. Capitula Kiba, voyant le regard suppliant de Tenten.

-Pourquoi ils pensaient que t'étais devenu fou ?

-Car quelqu'un m'a fait voir des illusions d'un enfant mort, pour que je divague, mais je sais pas qui c'est et encore moins dans quel but.

-Ah, peut-être un complice de ce Kisame. Supposa Tenten.

-Peut-être... Et toi tes parents travaille aussi dans le cirque ? Questionna Kiba.

-Non, je ne vis plus avec eux. Admit Tenten.

-Et tu me fais une leçon de moral y'a à peine cinq minutes ! Rigola Kiba.

-Oui mais toi c'est différent. Déclara-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tes parents sont morts ? Se risqua doucement à demander Shikamaru.

-Non pas du tout, loin de là. Ria jaune Tenten.

-Pourquoi t'es parti alors ? Demanda Kiba.

Tenten soupira, elle avait envie de partager sa tellement de fois avec quelqu'un pour l'épauler, qu'elle avait envie de tout leur dire, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur qu'ils se retournent contre elle et emploient son passé comme arme. Elle les regarda, ils semblaient vraiment vouloir savoir, Kiba avait beau dire des stupidité parfois, au fond il était gentil. Il l'avait sauver des griffe de Kisame sans même la connaître, Shikamaru avait décider de venir à son secours avec Kiba et lui parler franchement du fait qu'ils devaient trouver le pourquoi du comment tous ensemble et il avait beau avoir toujours l'air endormi et ne pas parler il faisait attention à ses proches, du moins c'est que Tenten avait fini par pensé d'eux, mais elle avait encore quelques doutes.  
Shikamaru sembla percevoir sa gène et son hésitation, alors il prit les devant.

-Moi ma mère est morte. Confia-t-il.

Tenten et Kiba le regardèrent d'un œil surpris.

-Oh, je suis désolé pour toi. Compatit Kiba.

-Sa a dû être dur. Dit Tenten.

-En faite quand j'étais au collège à mes douze ans, je me suis évanoui dans un couloir, pendant que j'étais inconscient j'ai eu la vision que ma mère mourrait dans un accident de voiture et quatre jours plus tard sa s'est avéré exact. Au départ mon père et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls et perdus. Mais on a finit par nous y faire et à vivre avec. Sa à été dur la première année, mais maintenant sa fait six ans et sa va beaucoup mieux, mon père va se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre et je suis content pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul quand je serais parti.

-C'est quand même triste, mais si tu t'en ai remis je suis contente pour toi. Lui dit Tenten.

-Ouais idem. Mais tu as dit que sa a commencer vers douze ans, c'est sa ? Questionna Kiba, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est bizarre, moi aussi j'ai commencer à développer mes pouvoirs vers cet âge là.

-Oui moi aussi. Réalisa Tenten.

-C'est peut-être un indice, comment se sont montrés vos pouvoirs? Est-ce que vous avez vécu quelque chose de particulier ? Interrogea Shikamaru.

-Moi c'était deux semaines après mes douze ans, j'étais en train de faire du vélo dans une petite rue et un chien a voulu me mordre. Et bizarrement une odeur m'a pris les narines, j'avais un peu de mal à respirer tant l'odeur était forte, j'ai fini par m'y habituer et à comprendre que c'était l'odeur du chien. Ensuite il m'a sauter dessus et c'est là que j'ai senti que je me transformais, avec le chien on s'est battu et il est parti ensuite.  
Après j'ai dû me concentrer durant une demi heure pour retrouver ma forme initial. Au fur et à mesure je suis entrainais tout les soirs en cachette, maintenant j'arrive à contrôler mes pouvoirs parfaitement. Expliqua Kiba.

-Moi comme je l'ai dit, un ou deux mois après mes douze ans, je me suis évanoui dans un couloirs de mon collège, après ces évènements j'ai commencer la méditation pour contrôler mes visions, quant à mon contrôle sur les ombres, je l'ai découvert un jour ou une brute de mon collège avait essayer de me voler de l'argent. J'avais regarder son ombre sur le mur derrière lui et bizarrement mon ombre s'est allonger vers la sienne ensuite il ne pouvait plus bouger, j'en ai profiter pour lui dire de me laisser tranquille, ce qu'il a suivi à la lettre, puis j'ai peaufiné mon maniement des ombres, ce qui fait que je peux étendre mon ombre et paralysé l'autre personne, je peux également la faire suivre le moindre de mes mouvements comme si la personne était devenu mon ombre. Dit Shikamaru.

Tenten resta silencieuse, elle aurait voulu expliquer aussi comment s'était éveillé ses pouvoirs, mais sa reviendrais à leur dévoilé son passé. Après quelques secondes de doutes, elle jugea que Kiba et Shikamaru lui avait confiance pour parler de leurs vies, alors elle allait faire pareil et puis... elle les aimait bien aussi.

-Moi ils se sont éveillés le lendemain de mes douze ans. Déclara-t-elle.

Shikamaru sourit intérieurement. Elle leur faisait confiance comme lui leur faisait confiance, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait comme connectés aux personnes qui partageait son secret, que ce soit Kiba, Tenten ou même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il se demanda si eux aussi allaient ou ressentaient la même chose que lui. Il arrêta de penser à tout sa et fixa sa concentration sur Tenten.

-Je m'en souviens encore car la veille, le jour de mes douze ans, mes parents ne m'ont pas offert de cadeau, ils m'ont juste dit que j'avais douze ans maintenant alors j'allais pouvoir faire les courses seule. Le lendemain je me suis réveillé et pendant que mes parents dormaient encore, car ils dormaient toujours très tard, je suis aller faire les courses. En revenant mon père m'est tomber dessus pour regarder ce que j'avais pris, ma mère aussi et elle s'est mise à hurler que j'avais oublier le pain.

Elle marqua une pause, on sentait de la tension dans sa voix, ce qui voulait signifiait que c'était un souvenir particulièrement pénible pour elle. Les deux garçons ne dirent rien, respectant son silence. Tenten reprit la parole.

-Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès j'étais déjà en retard alors j'ai paniqués et dans la précipitation j'avais oublier le pain. Ma mère m'a gifler. Mon père m'a soulever et m'a jeter à travers notre table basse en verre, c'est comme sa que je me suis fait cette cicatrice. Dit-elle, montrant son avant bras gauche, où une cicatrice d'environ dix centimètres apparaissait.

Shikamaru et Kiba comprirent de suite que Tenten avait souffert durant son enfance.

-Suite à sa j'ai eu du mal à me relever, mon père m'a aider, enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais il m'a emmener derrière notre maison, là ou passait une rivière. J'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire et l'ai supplier de ne pas faire sa. Mais il avait décrété que ce serais ma punition. Ensuite il m'a jeter dedans, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me noyer. Dans la panique j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais j'ai couler, après plusieurs minutes j'ai commencer à pouvoir respirer, à me calmer et à me sentir à l'aise dans l'eau. C'est comme sa que j'ai vu que je pouvais respirer sous l'eau, alors je suis remonter à la surface. Le monde était figer quand je suis ressorti. Tout était en pause, c'était dingue, partout, tout était figer, toute la terre sûrement même. Après sa, j'ai commencer à me concentrer et à m'entrainer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kiba et Shikamaru étaient surpris, en voyant Tenten, on ne pouvait pas se douter que c'est ses parents étaient aussi cruel avec elle.

-Alors, tu es une enfant battu ? Demanda doucement Kiba.

-Depuis petite. J'ai toujours été dénigré et battu, mais il y a quelques temps, j'en ai eu assez et je suis parti. Ils auraient fini par me tuer de toute façon. J'ai vécu à la rue pendant plusieurs jours, puis j'ai été repéré par le cirque d'Oto. Mais finalement, je suis plutôt bien retomber. Sourit-elle.

-Aaahhh tout sa m'a donner envie de dormir. Bailla Shikamaru.

Tout à coup une vision l'assaillit.  
Une jeune fille, de son âge sans doute, était en train de couler dans l'eau. Elle se débattait pour revenir à la surface. Une autre personne l'aida à sortir. Quelqu'un les attaqua... Puis plus rien.

-Ehoh Shika'. Appela Kiba.

-Est-ce que sa va ? Questionna Tenten.

-C'était une vision.

...

Le soir était arrivés, dans un endroit isolés, derrière un restaurant où la rue n'était pas bien éclairés, une silhouette attendait. Un fin filet de buée sortit de sa bouche, signe que cette nuit d'hiver était encore fraîches.  
Tout à coup des phares de voitures éclaira cette personne. C'était Sakura. De cette voiture qui venait d'arriver sortit un homme, avec la taille d'un fil de fer. Il se dirigea vers Sakura et tout d'eux s'échangèrent quelque chose et ils se séparèrent, partant dans le sens opposés, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Sakura regarda dans le sac en carton si ce qu'elle voulait s'y trouvait. Elle constata que oui et repartit chez elle.

...

-Temari il reste ta part de flan, viens la manger avant que Kankuro s'en charge ! Cria Gaara.

Temari était dans sa salle de bain, elle commença à se dépêcher quand même car elle adorait le flan, alors il était hors de question que Kankuro lui vole.  
Elle était joyeuse ce soir, ils avaient de la nourriture pour au moins deux semaines, c'était en parti grâce à cette Tenten.  
Temari ne souhaitait pas la revoir, elle ne voulait pas de pitié de personnes, même si cette Tenten avait l'air sympa, elle ne voulait pas faire entrer n'importe qui dans sa vie.  
C'est en pensant à sa qu'elle regagna la cuisine, qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Kankuro faisait la vaisselle, Gaara était parti regarder la télé et Temari commença à mangés sa part de flan.

Attendez une minute. Kankuro faisait la vaisselle ?!

Là, il y avait un hic.

-Kankuro... Grogna Temari. Qu'est-ce tu as fait ?

-Euh... Je... J'ai été renvoyer pendant trois jours du bahut car j'ai répondu au prof' parce qu'il m'engueulait car j'avais pas fait mes devoirs.. Mais dis moi, tu es super bien habillé aujourd'hui ! Tenta-t-il désespérément.

Temari soupira, puis lui hurla dessus qu'il était irrécupérable. Après sa, Kankuro s'excusa et continua la vaisselle, qu'il devrait laver durant ses trois jours d'exclusion. Sans parler qu'il devait rattraper les cours, sous peine de se faire arracher la tête par Temari.  
Mais la soirée toucha à sa fin et avait quand même bien fini. Chacun alla se coucher, le lendemain, Temari alla faire les poches dans le métro, pendant que Gaara passait le vendredi au lycée et Kankuro à travaillait sur les quelques travaux de la maison.

Temari en descendant du métro, vit une affiche qui l'interpella.  
Un cirque passait dans le coin.  
Gaara adorait les cirques, Kankuro aimait bien aussi.  
L'entrée n'était pas trop cher et sa tournée de pickpocket lui avait rapportés plus que d'habitude, ce qui était rare. Alors elle décida qu'elle emmènerait ses deux frères voir le spectacle de ce soir.

C'est donc toute joyeuse qu'elle rentra chez elle.  
C'est d'ailleurs en entrant chez elle qu'elle faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant la personne avec qui était Kankuro.

_Son père était là._

Sa pour une surprise, s'en était une et pas des moindres. Elle lui demanda des explications.  
Après une heure de discussion, les explications étaient donnés.  
Il était tombés amoureux d'une autre et avait fini par quittés leur mères, il avait bien réussi sa vie et vivait toujours avec cette femme. Il avait lu dans le journal que leur mère avait été assassinés par un petit cambrioleur qui l'avait poussés contre la table basse, c'était la version qu'avait donnés les enfants No Sabaku, ce qui l'avait peinés car il l'avait aimés dans le passé et qu'elle était la mère de ses enfants. Il avait décidé de les rechercher car il ne voulait plus les laissés seuls.  
Temari avait rit ironiquement, c'était lui qui était parti sans un regard en arrière et qui revenait leur dire sa.  
Mais Temari n'était pas au courant de tout. Leur père avait cherchés à garder le contact, mais leur mère avait décidés de tout rompre pour ne pas perturber ses enfants, elle avait renvoyés toutes les lettres qu'il avait postés. Il les avait rapportés comme preuves, puis était partis les laissant réfléchir.  
Temari avait dû, avec Kankuro, expliquait la situation à Gaara.

Ils avaient lu toutes les lettres à trois, c'était indéniable qu'elles avaient écrites pour eux il y déjà plusieurs années. Après avoir fini, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire et comment le prendre. Temari déclara qu'en vouloir à leur mère ne servirait à rien, elle les avait toujours fait passer en premier, les avait aimés plus que n'importe qui et était morte en essayant de les protéger. Oui, elle était morte de toute façons.  
Ses frères avait été d'accord avec elle, mais chacun garderait un peu d'amertume durant quelques temps, car leur mère avait un peu fait preuve d'égoïsme et leur père ne se montrait que maintenant qu'elle était morte, comme une fleur, comme si ils allaient sautés dans ses bras.

Ils décidèrent de laisser passer deux jours et de le recontacter pour parler et voir ce qu'il se passerait.  
En attendant, ils continueraient leurs vies.  
C'est vers ce moment là que Temari se souvenu du cirque.  
Elle leur demanda si ils étaient partant, ils répondirent à l'affirmative.

C'est comme sa qu'il étaient partis au cirque.  
C'était un cirque venu d'Oto, l'un des meilleurs avec un numéro de magicienne extraordinaire paraissait-il...

Mais ce que Temari ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait tomber sur une personne qu'elle avait rencontrés la veille et qu'en plus, cette personne était la magicienne elle même.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Révélation.**

_"Disons nous que nous sommes tous fou, cela expliquera bien des mystères humains, _

_cela ressouderas bien des énigmes."_

**_Mark Twain._**

**_..._**

-C'était toi la magicienne ? S'exclama Temari.

-Ben oui, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir. Dit Tenten.

-Bon euh... On va vous laissez discuter puisque qu'apparemment vous vous connaissez, pendant ce temps avec Kankuro on va aller manger de la barbe à papa. Dit Gaara entraînant Kankuro avec lui.

Après avoir été au cirque, Temari s'était rendu compte au dernier numéro que la magicienne ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle comptait partir sans rien dire quand Tenten lui avait adressés un bonsoir amicale dehors. Temari avait exprimer sa surprise devant la fait que Tenten était une magicienne. Gaara qui mourrait d'envie de manger une barbe à papa avait trouvés le moment opportun pour s'éclipser.  
C'est ainsi que Temari demanda à Tenten de ne rien dire à ses frères à propos de l'épisode au supermarché.

-Je ne leur dirais rien. Promit Tenten.

-C'était génial Macarons ! S'exclama Kiba, arrivant avec Shikamaru derrière lui.

-Merci Kiba, mais moi c'est Tenten, pas macarons.

-Oui, c'est presque pareil tu sais. C'est qui ? Demanda Kiba apercevant enfin Temari.

-Oh euh...Temari voici Kiba et Shikamaru et les garçons voici Temari. On s'est rencontrés en payant nos courses à la caisse. Mentit Tenten.

Shikamaru et Kiba la saluèrent.  
Shikamaru remarqua que Kiba n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, il avait les sourcils froncés et n'arrêtait pas de renifler.

-Bon je vais y aller, mes frères vont tout dépensés sinon. Ahh les hommes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les hommes ? Demanda suspicieusement Shikamaru.

-Oh trois fois rien, mais disons que si il n'y avait pas de femmes, ils ne seraient plus quoi faire de leurs vies.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que si les hommes ne faisait pas tout le boulot les femmes ne seraient rien du tout oui. Railla Shikamaru.

-Pardon ? Espèce de macho de pacotille, je te signale que des tas de femmes ont fait des tas de choses, on a pas besoin des hommes pour vivre nos vies. Répondit aussitôt Temari.

-Mais c'est que madame est féministe. Sourit Shikamaru.

Temari alla lui répondre d'aller se faire voir quand elle entendit un rire semblable à celui d'un phoque. Elle reconnu aussitôt son frère Kankuro. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il rigolait la bouche pleine de barbe à papa. Elle prit donc congés de Shikamaru, Kiba et Tenten pour aller ramener ses frères chez eux.  
Quand elle fut parti, Shikamaru se retourna vers Kiba pour le questionner.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Kiba ? T'avais l'air contrarier.

-Cette fille... son odeur à le même fond que nous. Déclara Kiba.

-Le même fond que nous ? Interrogea Tenten.

-Oui, chaque odeur est particulière, le fond de l'odeur est la nature de la personne, soit c'est une nature humaine, animal ou dans notre cas humaine doté de pouvoirs. Ensuite au dessus du fond il y a l'essence de la personne, une personne de lumière noir, une personne de lumière blanche ou bien sûr entre deux il y a des variantes. Et ensuite au dessus de tout sa il y a l'odeur corporel de la personne, celle que les personnes normales peuvent sentir uniquement.

-Il y a vraiment tout sa dans les odeurs ? S'étonna Tenten.

-Moi aussi j'ai été surpris au début. Mais cette fille est de notre rayon. Affirma Kiba.

-Tu es sûre ? T'as réussi à déterminer si c'était une lumière blanche ou noir ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Blanche pas étincelante mais lumineux, comme presque tout le monde, c'est de la même intensité que toi Shika'.

-Bien il va falloir qu'on la surveille pour ensuite lui parler. Décida ce dernier, fixant Kiba et Tenten tour à tour.

-Et moi elle est lumineuse comment ? S'enthousiasma Tenten.

-Toi elle est lumineuse comme eux, mais avec une petite pointe de sombre, sûrement à cause de ton passé.

-Ouais, oh et...j'ai le numéro de Temari au faite, sa peut servir ?

-Sa peut. Dit Shikamaru.

...

Sasuke dormait sur le lit de camp de Naruto. Depuis son altercation avec son père, son moral ne volait pas haut. Naruto avait essayer de le distraire autant qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dormir. Naruto quant à lui avait rendez-vous avec Hinata comme tout les soirs au parc. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer sa porte à clé, ses parents étant présents aujourd'hui. Il regarda sa montre: 23 heures 05.  
Ils avaient dû se voir plus tard aujourd'hui, Hinata n'étant plus autoriser à sortir par son père l'après-midi même. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, Hinata allait sûrement lui expliquer.

C'est en pensant à sa qu'il arriva au parc où Hinata l'attendait assise en tailleur sur le ponton. Elle regardait le lac gelé par l'hiver. Un hiver qui s'avérait très froid en ce mois de novembre.  
Naruto pensa également qu'étant le 23, Noël n'allait pas tarder à arrivée.

-Bonsoir Naruto. Lui sourit Hinata , se retournant.

-Bonsoir Hinata comment tu vas ? Pas trop froid avec toute cette neige ?

Car oui, il avait également beaucoup neigé.

-Non sa va, j'ai ma veste de toutes façons. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir quand même, mon père me prive de sortis car ce matin j'ai refuser de jouer le jeu devant des investisseurs. Mais j'ai réussi à faire le mur.

Bien sûr elle mentait. La vérité était non pas qu'elle avait fait le mur, mais qu'elle était passé à travers le mur. Hinata avait découvert qu'elle pouvait passer à travers la matière et qu'elle pouvait devenir invisible.  
Elle n'allait pas dire sa devant Naruto. Mais si au début elle n'avait pas eu de mal à lui mentir, aujourd'hui c'était une autre affaire. Parce qu'elle aimait bien Naruto, alors lui mentir l'a gênait un peu, mais c'était nécessaire.

-Ton père m'a l'air un peu stricte. Il devrait essayer de péter un bon coup pour se décoincer. Ria ce dernier.

Hinata ne put retenir un rire. Naruto était drôle et même s'il n'était pas langue de bois, elle prenait sa pour une qualité chez lui. Elle allait lui répondre quand il lui jeta de la neige en plein figure avant de s'éloigner au pas de courses.

-Comment oses-tu me piéger ainsi ?! Cria Hinata, la moue rieuse. Sa réclame vengeance !

Et s'en suivi une bataille de boule de neiges. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata glissa et cru qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol, mais Naruto la rattrapa juste à temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être rassurer dans ses bras, il dégager une telle bienfaisance et une telle chaleur qu'elle en rougit un peu, ce qui passa inaperçue au yeux de Naruto, qui crut que c'était le froid.

-Sa va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui...merci.

Puis se sentant gênés et prête à mourir de chaud, elle relança la bataille.  
Ils riaient de bon cœur en se lançant la neige l'un sur l'autre. Hinata était heureuse pendant les moments passé avec Naruto, c'était encore le cas ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Oh bien sûr, seul Neji l'avait rendu heureuse jusqu'à maintenant, mais lui aussi était triste au sujet d'Hanabi également, alors, ce n'était pas pareil.  
Et puis Naruto avait un effet lumineux sur Hinata, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui donnait le sourire.

C'est dans ses pensées qu'elle voltigea d'un coup en l'air pour atterrir sur le lac gelé, sonnait.  
Elle était couché sur le côté droit, les cheveux sur le visage. Elle voyait trouble et entendait un sifflement dans les oreilles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait entendu un bruit d'explosion et avait atterri aussi vite sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes elle reprit ses esprits et commença à se relever.  
Elle constata qu'elle n'était pas blessé, mais juste sonné, c'était un bon point. Elle vit Naruto un peu plus loin se massant la tête et regardant un peu partout.

-Naruto ! Tu vas bien ?!

Il se tourna vers elle et son visage se figea.

-Ne bouges surtout pas Hinata, je viens te chercher !

Elle se demanda quelques instants qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, quand elle comprit enfin qu'elle était sur le lac gelé et que ce dernier avait un peu fissuré.  
En relevant la tête, elle vit un homme au cheveux long, blond, relié en une queue sur la tête et une mèche tombant sur son côté gauche. Il avait un bandeau noir autour du front et les regardait en souriant d'un sourire inquiétant.

-Naruto y'a quelqu'un derrière toi ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna et constata en effet qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il mesurait un peu moins qu'eux et avait un corps svelte bourrés de cicatrices de brûlures au bras, ainsi que les yeux bleu pâle qui n'avait pas la once de bienveillance aux yeux de Naruto, aussi, il jugea que cet individu devait être en rapport avec la petite explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Trouvez vous mon art joli ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ton art ? Tu parles de cette explosion ? Questionna Naruto, outré.

-Oui, mon explosion est un art unique, oh bien sûr je vous ai un peu sonnés en vous lançant mon argile mais le spectacle en vaut la peine. Mais vous voulez peut-être voir une autre de mes œuvres ? Elle s'appelle « l'explosion sanguine », car quand je l'utilise il ne reste plus que du sang des personne présentes. Rigola-t-il.

Hinata et Naruto en eurent des frissons. Cet homme avait réellement une case en moins.  
Naruto se prépara à bondir et utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais malheureusement il n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme enleva son gant gauche et mis sa main dans un petit sac de ce qui semblait être de l'argile. Après en avoir fait une petite boule, il les regarda en souriant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais seulement exécuter la moitié de mon œuvre, le boss vous veut entier pour ses expérimentations. Ah et avant de mourir j'aimerais quand même que vous vous souveniez de mon nom d'artiste. Je suis le grand Deidara.

Hinata comprit qu'il voulait la capturer pour ses pouvoirs, mais pour elle Naruto n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, alors pourquoi l'inclure ? Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Naruto pensait la même chose.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que Deidara jeta sa boule d'argile entre eux deux.  
Elle ne toucha même pas le sol et explosa, Hinata tomba en arrière et passa à travers la glace, sombrant dans l'eau gelé...  
Naruto fut éjecté contre un arbre, mais se releva vite.  
Il ne perdit pas une seconde en constatant qu'Hinata était sous l'eau, il fit apparaître deux clones et ils allèrent se jeter sur Deidara qui jeter des minis bombes.

Hinata le vit faire à travers la glace, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Naruto venait de se dédoubler et voilà qu'en plus ses clones couraient à une vitesse inhumaine autour de Deidara. Mais elle ne put en regarder davantage car elle n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface et l'eau glacée l'empêchait de respirer. Elle essaya de briser la glace avec ses poings mais sa ne marcha pas. Elle essaya de sortir avec son pouvoir mais elle n'avait pas de poing d'accroche.  
Elle manquait d'air et commença à perdre conscience, elle voyait trouble et était en train de couler quand elle aperçut une silhouette qui n'était autre que Naruto, la prendre dans ses bras et la ramenait à la surface,. Puis elle sentit un coup de vent et quand elle reprit ses esprits elle était dans une rue calme, loin du parc.

-Comment est-ce que...? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

-Euh oui, oui je crois que sa va mais... comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? Dit-elle, non sans claquer des dents.

Naruto la reposa à terre et enleva sa veste pour lui mettre sur les épaules, après sa il lui expliqua qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Il souhaité qu'elle garde le secret car Deidara était sûrement venu pour lui. Hinata l'avait fixer quelques secondes avant de déclarer qu'elle allait lui dire la même chose, ce qui avait étonnés Naruto.  
Après de longues explications, ils y virent un peu mieux l'un sur l'autre et sur la situation. Naruto lui parla de Pein qui avait attaqués Sasuke. Et des pouvoirs de Sasuke etc...

-Mon cousin Neji à des pouvoirs aussi, il faut que tu le rencontres, viens.

Ils finirent par arrivés chez Hinata, ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Hinata pris la main de Naruto qui devint invisible également, puis ils traversèrent plusieurs murs avant d'atterrir devant la chambre de Neji.  
Ils reprirent donc leurs aspects normal.

-Waw, ton pouvoir est génial, mais j'aurais trop peur de rester coincés dans un mur ou de rester invisible, donc je préfère les miens, en plus imagine que je soit invisible, je ne pourrais plus commander de ramens et si je passe à travers tout je ne pourrais plus rien faire, ni manger, ni boire et je finirais par mourir, mais on ne le saurais pas vu que je serais invisible, oh mon dieu.

Hinata s'empêcha de pouffer de rire, tellement Naruto pouvait passer d'un sérieux intense à des idioties pire que des maternelles. Mais elle adorait son esprit un peu idiot et enfantin, mais elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car elle entendit des pas dans la chambre de Neji. Le discours de Naruto l'avait sûrement réveiller.  
Il ouvrit la porte en pantalon de pyjama muni d'un débardeur noir, puis fixa son attention sur Hinata puis sur Naruto. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il comprit qu'Hinata lui avait tout dit et qu'elle était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Non t'as pas fait sa ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, entrons tous. Dit-elle, sérieuse.

Et tout trois entrèrent dans la chambre de Neji pour avoir une grande discussion.

Ce que Naruto et Hinata ignorait c'est qu'une fille aux cheveux rose les avait vus au parc...

...

Le lendemain après midi, Ino travaillait depuis plusieurs heures et elle en avait plus que marre. Il était seulement 15 heures 38 et elle espérait voir 17 heures arrivait bientôt. Elle venait de finir sa pause de dix minutes et même cette dernière l'avait blaser.  
Et pour cause, elle n'arrivait pas à finir un casse têtes dans un magazine d'intello d'après elle.

-Yamanaka, tu nous feras pas la fermeture de 17 heures finalement, Yuki la feras, tu pourras partir à 16 heures 30.

-D'accord.

Elle était poli extérieurement, mais intérieurement elle jubilait de finir une demi heure plus tôt.  
Elle aimait son travail pas trop dur, ses collèges gentils et son patron sympa, mais aujourd'hui elle avait juste envie de dormir. Entre Sakura qui continuer ses va et vient en coup de vent dans l'appart' et ces foutu travaux toujours pas terminer, Ino n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais un diabolo menthe s'il vous plaît. L'interpella un jeune homme à une table.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

La commande prête, Ino alla le servir.  
Après quelques minutes elle vit qu'il avait fini et alla débarrasser. Elle allait repartir quand elle constata que le magazine qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur la table avait son casse tête résolu.

-Comment... ?

-J'ai un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne. Coupa l'individu.

-Génial, c'est pas à moi que sa arriverais sa. Se plaignit Ino. Ah et moi c'est Ino.

-Shikamaru. Bon merci pour le diabolo tiens ton pourboire, à bientôt. Dit-il secouant nonchalamment la main en s'en allant.

-A plus tard. Lui répondit Ino, prenant son pourboire.

...

Sasuke était intriguer par le récit de Naruto, enfin intérieurement, extérieurement il avait un visage neutre. Mais Naruto qui le connaissait depuis toujours voyait la petite ride presque invisible au milieu de ses sourcils qui n'apparaissait que quand il était contrarié.

-Et donc on doit les rencontrer ici aujourd'hui, à 16 heures 10. L'informa Naruto.

-Autant dire dans cinq minutes quoi. Déclara Sasuke, regardant sa montre. Mais vu qu'on sait tout sur tout dans cette affaire, on les voit pour... ?

-Pour essayer de savoir pourquoi ces mecs nous attaquent. Et aussi parce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi les pouvoirs de Neji, enfin je le sait, mais à l'œuvre quoi.

-Sa serait pas pour voir Hinata ? Demanda son ami l'air de rien.

-Oui aussi, puis d'abord je veux éclaircir le mystère de nos pouvoirs, d'où ils viennent et pourquoi. Tenta désespérément de changer de sujet Naruto.

-Ne change pas de sujet, mais bon c'est vrai que tu as raison, je veux savoir moi aussi et puis j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons. Dit Sasuke.

Tout à coup son portable sonna. C'était Yuya, sa petite amie. Mais Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, à vrai dire il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était sorti avec elle. C'était une petite pimbêche et elle le gonflait, il décida de répondre pendant ce temps, Naruto attendait patiemment Neji et Hinata. Heureusement qu'il était célibataire, comme sa pas d'appels n'importe quand.

...

Temari était à bout. Oui, à bout de ses deux frères,, qui passaient leur temps libre à se battre, à utiliser leur pouvoirs ou les deux en même temps. Gaara qui pouvait contrôler le sable avait enseveli un des deux tigre de Kankuro. Kankuro pouvait faire apparaître des animaux à lequel il pensait.

-Sa suffit, vous allez niquer l'appart', déjà qu'il est pas super mais si vous continuez il sera pire ! En plus papa va arriver !

-M'en fous c'est lui qu'à commencer! Argumenta Kankuro.

Tout à coup son tigre fondit et disparut sans laisser de traces.

-Merci Kankuro. Dit Temari.

-C'est pas moi je voulais qu'il bouffe Gaara ! Cria Kankuro.

Il fut pris d'un migraine.

-Dis donc sa t'arrive souvent les migraines et les déficiences de pouvoirs en ce moment. Constata Gaara, lui tendant une poche de glace.

Temari approuva à l'affirmative intérieurement. Kankuro avait ses pouvoirs qui faiblissait quand il avait des migraines et sa faisait au moins la troisième fois que sa lui arrivait en deux semaines. Temari, secrètement était à moitié contente, car Kankuro souffrait de ses migraines mais elle espérait que ses pouvoirs disparaîtraient, ainsi que ceux de Gaara. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle préférait sa que de les faire courir un danger à cause d'un curieux qui les surprendrait ou d'une personne mal attentionnés.

-Temari quelqu'un frappe à la porte. L'informa Gaara.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensée et n'avait pas fait attention, après s'être reprit elle alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour papa.

...

-Ino t'es rentré, faut que je te raconte quelque chose.

-Ah oui quoi ?

-Hier soir, je me suis téléporté au parc et j'ai vu quelque chose qui nous concerne.

-Quoi des beau mecs qui étaient célibataires ? Plaisanta Ino.

-Des personnes avec des pouvoirs comme nous. Il y avait un blond et une brune qui jouaient dans la neige, au début j'ai trouver sa chiant et j'allais partir puis j'ai entendu une explosion et là j'ai vu que le blond avait des pouvoirs. Il s'est cloner et la fille brune semblait avoir un pouvoir mais à cause de l'explosion elle était dans le lac donc je voyait pas bien, bref le gars l'a prise et s'est barrer à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Attends t'es pas sérieuse là ? Lui répondit-elle sérieusement.

-C'est la vérité, l'explosion avait été causé par un autre gars un peu plus vieux, blond, dans les 22 ans, qui prenait de la terre ou de la pâte dans ses main et qu'il lançait pour la faire exploser. Il y avait trois personnes avec des pouvoirs en une seul fois. Déjà que voir une autre personne comme nous m'aurait surprise mais trois d'un coup, tu te rends compte.

-Mais pourquoi ils se battaient ?

-Je sais pas. Bon en tout cas on sait qu'on est pas que deux folles à les avoir, c'est bien sa.

-Faut qu'on les voit. S'enthousiasma Ino.

-Pas question, depuis toutes ces années je souhaitait que d'autres soient comme nous, mais je n'ai jamais voulu en rencontrer en face, ils nous poseraient problèmes si sa se trouve.

-Ce que t'es pessimiste, moi je veux les rencontrer, alors tu m'emmèneras au parc tout les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'on les voit. Ordonna Ino.

Sakura soupira bruyamment, non elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Même si elle avait toujours espérer ne pas être si différente, elle ne souhaitait pas se mêler parmi les autres. Mais là c'était Ino qui lui demandait...

-D'accord... Souffla-t-elle, capitulant.

-Bien, maintenant il faut que je te raconte ma rencontre avec un surdoué au café.

...

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata et Neji avait un peu discuter et Neji avait montrés un peu de ses pouvoirs. Il avait soulevé le canapé de Naruto, avec Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke assit dedans, car oui il avait une force surhumaine.

-Et ton deuxième pouvoir c'est quoi ?

-Je ne sens pas les coup, la douleur en faite, je suis blessé mais je ne sens rien, sauf quand sa me transperce la peau. Genre les coups de couteaux et les balles aussi je pense.

-C'est pratique sa, tu peux te soigner plus tard, sauf si t'as un trop gros trou dans la peau bien sûr. Déclara Naruto.

Il continuèrent de parler, puis après un échange de numéro et d'un commun accord, ils se promirent de se revoir au parc dans deux jours.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6: Croisement.**

_Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies. _

_La seule question est: ''qu'est-ce qui va pas nous tomber dessus en premier?''_

_On est toujours au bord du gouffre._

_..._

Cela faisait déjà trois jours. Seulement trois jours et elle avait l'impression que sa faisait depuis toute sa vie qu'elle habitait là, avec son père.

Gaara et Kankuro partageaient une chambre au bout du couloir, elle, elle était à l'opposé et seule dans sa chambre. Son père et sa fiancée avait une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était une maison simple mais moderne, il y avait une salle de bain supplémentaire à l'étage, une cuisine équipée, un grand salon, une grande salle à manger munie d'une grand table centrale, un débarras, un garage pouvant contenir deux voitures et deux toilettes.  
Temari fixait toujours la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Trois jours qu'ils avaient emménagés chez leur père après avoir accepter son offre. Elle avait d'abord penser trouver une vieille maison dans une ville paumée et une petite peste collés à son père, mais il n'en était rien.  
Elle habitait désormais Konoha, une grande ville pas très loin de Suna. La maison était tout sauf laide et sa ''belle maman'' était à peu près du même âge que son père. Et puis elle était gentille, en tout cas Temari l'avait trouvait gentille durant ses trois derniers jours d'observation. Kankuro et Gaara s'était adapter à leur nouvelle vie comme si sa avait toujours été ainsi, à croire que la misère qu'ils avaient connu leur avait permis de s'adapter aux situations. Temari pensa que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir accepter. Au moins il avait tout trois un toit sur la tête, leur père faisait tout pour rattraper le temps perdu et leur belle mère était sympa.  
Et puis Kankuro et Gaara avaient été inscrits dans un des lycées de Konoha, ils pourraient terminer leur études. Quant à Temari elle avait préféré aider à l'entretien de la maison et des affaires familial, comme les courses, les rendez-vous, etc...

Temari soupira de fatigue. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, ces derniers mois avaient été assez pénible et rempli de questions, déjà rien que le fait que leur mère leur ai menti avait mal passer chez elle. Mais elle préférait écraser sa rancœur, après tout leur mère était morte de toute façons. A quoi bon continuer d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui vous voulait du bien et qui est mort ? Elle avait mal fait, mais le mal avait été réparer aujourd'hui.

Elle secoua la tête chassant ses pensées et se tourna vers son réveil. Il affichait 7 heures 30.

...

-Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Questionna Hinata au téléphone.

-Nan ce soir je suis collés, on se donne rendez-vous à 20 heures. Je sais qu'on y va l'après midi d'habitude mais là je peux pas, désolé. S'excusa quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bon d'accord je préviens Neji, à ce soir Naruto. Dit doucement Hinata.

-A c'soir.

Hinata raccrocha et mit son portable dans sa poche. Elle se tourna vers son lit pris son sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre pour aller vers celle de Neji.  
Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à y entrer.

-Entre Hinata. Lança une voix derrière la porte.

Hinata entra et referma doucement la porte. Neji était presque habillé, en effet il était encore torse nu et semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Euh...je peux t'aider ? Demanda timidement Hinata.

-Je cherche le t-shirt que je viens de sortir, tu sais celui qui est de la marque Kishimoto's. Dit-il, la tête en dessous de son lit.

-Presque tout tes vêtements sont de cette marque. Fit remarquer Hinata.

Neji ne lui répondit pas et continua sa quête. Hinata resta silencieuse et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son cousin. Elle était contente qu'il habite avec elle presque toute l'année, elle se sentait moins seule comme sa. Les parents de Neji étaient souvent absents pour leurs métiers, alors depuis petit, Neji alterner tout les trois mois entre chez lui et chez Hinata.  
Hiashi Hyuga avait vite accepter que son frère jumeau laisse son fils chez eux, lui qui avait eu deux filles au lieu d'un fils qu'il aurait voulu, il avait été enjoués à l'idée d'avoir son neveu presque tout le temps chez lui. De plus Neji s'était montrer être un génie dans les affaires. Contrairement aux parents d'Hinata, enfin du moins son père, les parents de Neji étaient aimant et attentionnés.

-C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'il est? Grommela Neji, toujours torse nu.

Hinata admira son tatouage sur la poitrine droite. Il représentait un oiseau en cage. Il l'avait fait tatoué l'année de ses 16 ans, sans que personne ne soit au courant à part elle et Hanabi. A cet époque, elles s'étaient moqués de lui gentiment en disant que son tatouages était morbide.  
Il leur avait répondu que c'est ce qu'il ressentait et qu'au fond c'est ce que tout le monde était: Un oiseau en cage. Au départ elle avait trouver cela défaitiste, mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il avait raison.  
C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que Neji avait retrouver son t-shirt qu'il avait fini de s'habiller de l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu viens ?

Sortit de ces pensées, elle se souvenu de sa conversation téléphonique.

-Au fait, ce soir on a rendez-vous à 20 heures au parc au lieu de 16 heures, Naruto est collés.

-Quel boulet ce mec.

Il soupira.

-Très bien, 20 heures alors... Tu prends ta voiture ou je t'accompagne ?

-Accompagnes moi.

...

Le sang.  
C'était la seule odeur qu'elle arrivait à sentir. Le sang et encore le sang.  
L'odeur âcre du sang ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?

-Sakura...restes ici d'accord ?

Qui est-ce qui lui parler ? Elle ne voyait rien. Rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

-Je reviendrais te chercher dans pas longtemps.

Une légère fente lumineuse apparu devant les yeux de Sakura, l'aveuglant quelques instants.  
Puis l'image devint nette et elle en eu le cœur retourner. Son père venait de tomber mort devant elle. Encore et toujours.  
Elle essaya de fermer les yeux ou même la porte, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle avait toujours le cadavre de son père à quelques mètres d'elle, tâché de sang. Puis l'odeur du sang lui retourna l'estomac et elle vomit. Encore.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadé et irrégulière, tout en reprenant ses esprits.  
Elle était dans sa chambre. C'était juste un cauchemar, encore un parmi tant d'autres. Elle passa sa main moite sur son visage. Son visage ruisselant de sueur. Mais le frisson qui l'a parcouru lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de sueur froide. Comme d'habitude.

Après quelques instants, elle se leva en position assise dans son lit et regarda l'heure sur son réveil: 8 heures.  
Elle était levée plus tôt d'habitude. Mais cette heure ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Avec toutes les nuits sans véritable sommeil qu'elle avait passé, son corps devait se reposer. Dommage que son esprit ne puisse pas en faire autant.

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, cuisine séparé du salon par un comptoir, elle se prépara un petit déjeuner, constituait d'un bol de lait au chocolat froid et de deux pains au chocolat. C'est en finissant de boire son lait qu'elle aperçut le mot qu'Ino avait laissés sur le comptoir avant de partir travailler. Comme d'habitude elle lui avait écrit des tonnes de conseils, des indications et l'heure à laquelle elle finissait. Elle survola le papier, elle connaissait par cœur ce qu'il contenait, puis elle le mit à la poubelle avant d'aller partir s'habiller.

A peine avait-elle fini de s'habiller que son portable sonna. Elle regarda l'écran et reconnu le même numéro qui l'avait appeler quand Ino était parti se doucher l'autre jour. Elle décrocha.

-Allô ? Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-J'ai ta commande de la semaine, tu passes la chercher ce soir ?

-J'ai quelque chose ce soir, mais je passerais plus tard, vers les une heures du matin.

-Bien, tu connais le tarif.

-A ce soir Tao.

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de trouver du travail, comme Ino.

...

En parlant d'Ino, cette dernière était en train de servir un client qui l'a draguait ouvertement depuis environ cinq minutes.

-Écoutes, t'es sympa mais là je suis en plein services et en plus on se connaît même pas.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter, moi c'est Hidan, j'ai 20 ans et je suis célibataire. Tu vois on se connaît maintenant. Sourit-t-il.

Ino ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant un tel personnage. Ce dénommée Hidan était vraiment drôle, Ino le trouvait assez sympa mais elle était en service et en plus il restait tout de même un inconnu.

-Très bien ''Hidan''. J'aimerais vraiment discuter avec toi parce que t'es vraiment drôle mais je peux vraiment pas. J'ai un boulot monstre aujourd'hui car y'a un anniversaire à préparer pour une petite fille qui va venir manger ici avec toutes ses copines, alors je ne dois pas être en retard dans mes tâches, sans parler que quand toutes ces jolies demoiselles auront bien salie partout, c'est moi qui serais de corvées pour tout nettoyer, étant déjà fatiguer j'aimerais réellement m'économiser. Déclara-t-elle, reprenant les couverts et l'assiette sale d'Hidan sur son plateau.

-Ah...je comprends, des tas de petite filles c'est vraiment le pire de tout, elle vont crier, gambader partout, sans parler qu'elles vont mettre des microbes partout aussi. Mais pour être fatiguer dès le matin, faut vraiment avoir mal dormi.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai des foutu travaux qui s'éternisent en face de chez moi.

-Ceux de la rue Jasmin ?

-Ouais, ceux là même, ils doivent finir ce soir normalement, croisons les doigts.

-Bon je vais te laisser travailler, mais ne t'en fait pas je reviendrais te voir. Dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil.

Ino eut un léger sourire, bien sûr qu'il ne reviendrais pas, c'était une petite drague comme elle en avait tant connu. Il y en avait certains qu'elle aimait bien, qu'elles trouvaient sympa et d'autres beaucoup plus malpoli et pressant. Hidan faisait partie de la première catégorie. Mais comme tout les autres, Ino s'en fichait totalement. Ils la laissaient indifférente. Pourtant elle en avait eu des conquêtes; un dénommé Nobu en 3e au collège, qu'elle avait quitter au bout d'un mois car elle ne le supportait plus, Irimo en 1ere au lycée, mais étant trop nombriliste elle l'avait quitter également. Après sa elle n'avait retrouver personne pour une relation sérieuse. Elle avait beaucoup d'aventures d'une nuit et c'était tout. D'ailleurs, sa dernière aventure remontait à quelques mois déjà... Ino se dit qu'elle et Sakura devaient sortir ce soir.

-Yamanaka, viens servir la table 12 s'il te plaît au lieu de rêvasser.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Ino alla déposer la vaisselle et entreprit d'aller servir la table 12.  
Pendant ce temps, dehors, Hidan venait de sortir le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit. Au bout de quelques tonalités quelqu'un lui répondit et il jubila en répondant à son interlocuteur.

-Oui je l'ai trouver, j'ai réussi à savoir où elle habitait...oui j'irais lui rendre visite après demain et toi t'as trouver Haruno ?...Toujours pas ? Elle doit pas être loin de sa chère copine pourtant, d'après nos informations elles sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble, cherches encore elle est forcément dans les parages.

Puis il raccrocha et partit.

...

Il était midi, l'heure de déjeuner. Naruto et Sasuke était à la cantine du lycée, en train de parler.  
Il mangeaient presque tout le temps à deux. Ils avaient toujours était un binôme, binôme renforcés depuis la découverte de leurs pouvoirs. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle être sociable, Naruto était tout son contraire sur ce plan là, alors parfois ils leur arrivaient qu'une ou deux connaissances reste avec eux, mais généralement, ils mangeaient seuls et cela leur convenaient parfaitement, bien qu'ils se sentaient exclu des autres parfois.

-Moi je suis trop exciter, tu te rends pas compte, il y a enfin des gens comme nous, on va pouvoir être compris et élargir notre cercle d'amis ! S'enjoua Naruto.

-Le fait est que nous n'avons pas de vrais amis Naruto et que c'est pas parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs que sa fait d'eux nos amis. Dit Sasuke.

-Si nos amis sont quasi-inexistant c'est parce que tu leurs fais peur ! Bon après c'est vrai qu'on a jamais rencontrer quelqu'un pour partager notre amitié, mais là c'est différent parce qu'ils peuvent nous comprendre eux. Et puis j'en ai marre de plus voir de nouvelles têtes moi ! Se plaignit son ami.

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi parce qu'ils sont comme nous qu'on devrait forcément devenir des meilleurs amis. On les connaît à peine !

-Parce que je les aime bien, qu'ils sont comme nous, qu'ils veulent enquêter sur ce qui nous traque, sur la vérité sur nos pouvoirs, parce qu'on se fait attaquer par des gars louche et que de toute façons on est liée avec eux maintenant. Tu veux d'autres arguments ?

-Non sa va. Grogna Sasuke.

-T'as pas envie de savoir, pas envie de partager ce secret un peu avec eux ? Tu les aimes pas ?

-Si je les aime bien, j'ai envie de savoir, mais je suis pas comme toi à foncer et faire amis-amis avec les gens. Mais je ferais un effort pour toi et parce que j'ai envie d'avancer dans tout sa.

-Bien. Dit Naruto en mangeant ses ramens.

Tout à coup, une jeune fille blonde, yeux marron et au look très ''voyant'' s'approcha d'eux. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Naruto eut une mine dégoûté par ce spectacle, tandis que Sasuke restait impassible.

-Alors chéri, on va tout de suite en cours après déjeuner ou on fait un saut par les toilettes du 2e étage avant ? Histoire de prendre du bon temps. Demanda-t-elle, en se remettant du rouge à lèvres à l'aide d'un miroir de poche.

-J'ai pas envie maintenant je suis pas d'humeur. Lança-t-il.

-Tu es sûre ? Je pourrais faire quelques petites choses pour que tu le sois tu sais. Ria-t-elle, se collant contre lui.

-Pas maintenant. S'agaça-t-il, la repoussant un peu sur le côté.

-Allez Sasuke, sa fait plus d'une semaine que tu oses à peine me toucher ou m'embrasser. Sois un peu plus démonstratif de temps en temps. Se plaignit-elle en lui faisant du pied.

-Ah mais laisses moi de l'air. S'énerva-t-il, le repoussant de nouveau.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle. Se vexa-t-elle, prenant son sac et s'en allant.

Naruto qui n'avait pas prononcer un mot pendant la scène, se mit à rire dans son bol de ramen.  
Sasuke eut un fin sourire.

-C'est pas drôle Naruto.

-Moi je trouve que si, une vrai obsédé du sexe celle-là, tellement obsédé qu'elle fait pas la différence entre faire l'amour et coucher, quelle pauvre fille. Pourquoi tu l'as plaque pas ?

-Parce que quand j'ai besoin d'évacuer, je vais la voir, au moins elle pose pas de questions.

-Tu m'étonnes, elle attends qu'une chose c'est que tu la sau-

Sasuke lui mit la tête dans son bol avant qu'il eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Avant de parler de ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle, tu ferais mieux de finir ton bol avant la sonnerie.

Naruto eut une mine renfrogné et se débarbouilla.

-Tu fais chier Sas'ke.

...

-Kiba ! T'exagères j'en voulais encore ! Ria Tenten.

-Y'avais presque plus rien dedans ! S'exclama Kiba, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-C'était ma mousse au chocolat au départ. Se plaignit Shikamaru à moitié endormi.

Après avoir finit de ''déjeuner'', Kiba explosa de joie d'un coup.

-N'empêche je suis trop content Tenten ! Le fait que ton cirque passe par Konoha est super, plus besoin d'aller à Suna y'a juste à marcher un peu.

-Je préférais ne pas marcher moi. Souffla Shikamaru.

-Toi dès qu'il s'agit de faire un effort tu réponds absent. Pouffa Tenten.

-Ouais mais Suna sa faisait un peu loin quand même.

-Je te signale que c'est grâce à Suna que j'ai rencontrer Temari.

-D'ailleurs t'as de ses nouvelles ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Eh bien, je lui ai envoyer quelques SMS et j'ai appris qu'elle habitait, elle et ses frères, avec son père maintenant.

-Mais elle habite où maintenant ? Demanda Kiba.

-Sa je sais pas, peut-être encore à Suna ou peut-être ailleurs, elle ne m'a rien dit, mais on commence à sympathiser doucement.

-Il faudrait qu'on arrive à l'amener ici et Kiba pourrait la prendre en filature. Déclara Shikamaru.

-Tenten a qu'à l'appeler et lui donner rendez vous devant le cirque, ensuite elles papoteraient, feraient ami-ami et elle m'enverrais un SMS au moment où elle s'en va.

-Je veux bien, mais je veux pas que vous la brusquiez, déjà parce qu'elle ne voudrait plus avoir à faire à nous et également parce que je l'aime bien quand même et elle m'as l'air sur la défensive en plus. Faut gagner sa confiance, un peu comme t'as fait avec Kiba quand il était parano.

-Eh ! Je le connaissais pas avant et j'allais pas foncer dans le tas comme sa, mais maintenant je l'aime notre petit Shikamaru. Hein mon petit Shikamaru, toi aussi tu nous aimes pas vrai ? Dit Kiba, pinçant la joue de Shikamaru.

-Lâche moi Kiba, ma joue va se déformer sinon. Soupira ce dernier.

-En plus maintenant je suis motivé, j'ai envie de tout savoir sur nos pouvoirs, de faire pleins de rencontres et de botter le cul aux types comme Kisame.

-Bon d'accord je l'appelle. Capitula Tenten.

Tenten sortit son portable et appela Temari. Après lui avoir proposer de se voir, Temari hésita quelques peu puis accepta. Tenten en fut contente et elles fixèrent un rendez-vous devant la mairie de Konoha, à 16 heures 30.

-Très bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je retourne à l'entraînement. Déclara Tenten.

-Moi faut que je retourne au lycée. Dit Shikamaru, d'un ton las.

-Moi je vais voir mes parents, sous les ordres de Tenten.

-Abon ? Aujourd'hui ? Mais tu vas leur dire quoi ? Questionna Tenten.

-Eh bien que j'ai été chez un ami et que j'ai fais le point et que je vais mieux, ensuite suivant l'évolution des choses je retournerais habiter chez moi, mais t'en fait pas Shika' je viendrais te voir régulièrement.

-Je m'en réjouis. Dit Shikamaru.

-Bon à plus tard. Salua Tenten.

...

Il était 15 heures 45. Sasuke et Naruto venaient de finir les cours, le vendredi était le seul jour où ils ne finissaient pas à 17 heures, à par le mercredi bien entendu. Seulement Naruto pleurnicher dans le couloirs, sous l'œil exaspéré de Sasuke.

-Bon arrêtes de chialer Naruto.

-Mais le vendredi, le jour du week-end, je suis collés, tu te rends pas compte Sas'ke ! Collés ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Si t'étais moins idiot sa n'arriverais pas.

-Tu t'es vu, frimeur !

-Si je suis un frimeur, c'est parce que j'ai de quoi frimer moi.

-Ben voyons, môssieur a eu quatre nanas, sa y est il ne se sent plus toucher le sol, toutes tes relations ont échoué je te signale, je compte Yuya dedans, même si elle est persuader que tu l'aimes à la folie, sans parler de toutes tes conquêtes d'un soir, qui je dois te dire mon cher Sasuke ne valent pas un clou, je vois pas de quoi tu peux frimer avec sa. Débita Naruto d'un trait, tout fier de lui.

-Mes relations ont peut-être échoué, mais moi j'en ai eu plus qu'une seule. Renchérit son ami.

Naruto ne répondit pas à cette remarque, il se contenta de garder le silence, ce que remarqua Sasuke.

-Eh le prend pas mal, je disais sa pour renchérir mais c'était pas contre toi tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je l'aimais beaucoup elle.

Naruto avait dit sa dans un murmure, le regard perdu dans le sol. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, Naruto serait comme neuf en moins de deux. Il était comme sa. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de tristesse pour son meilleur ami.  
Naruto avait rencontrer une fille nommé Chizako en 3e au collège et il avait eu tout de suite le béguin pour elle. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives d'approches et de semaines de mise en pratique, Naruto avait finit par sortir avec elle. Sasuke avait été content pour lui au départ, mais avait vite fait de ne pas apprécier Chizako. D'après l'opinion qu'il avait pu se faire d'elle, elle était opportuniste, avec un cœur en artichaut. Et elle prenait Naruto pour un abruti fini. Oui elle était gentille avec lui, attentionnée et heureuse, mais elle profitait de l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle prenait son amour tout entier sans en lui rendre en retour. Elle le faisait tourner en rond en attendant de trouver mieux. Pendant deux ans, Sasuke avait assister à ce spectacle sans rien pouvoir faire. Il avait bien essayer au début, mais il s'était disputer avec Naruto, alors après sa il s'était mis de côté. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto aime un mensonge, mais s'il fallait qu'il perde son amitié pour sa, il préférait le laissait heureux dedans.  
Et les prédictions de Sasuke s'était avérés juste il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. Chizako avait quitter Naruto pour un autre, en lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Sasuke avait bien failli lui rétorquer que c'était surtout sa naïveté insuffisante qu'elle n'aimait plus, mais il ne voulait pas entasser Naruto davantage. Puis elle était parti ailleurs.

_Chizako avait trouver mieux que Naruto._

Sasuke avait ramasser Naruto à la petite cuillère. Pendant deux longs mois, il avait déprimé comme jamais. Mais avec les bons mots et les bonnes actions, Sasuke avait fini par le faire revenir du trou où il était tomber et à le remettre debout.

-Bon, prêt à affronter notre chère prof de math ? Lança-t-il, changeant de sujet.

-Pas du tout, elle pue de la gueule cette prof, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui surveille ma colle ? En plus je préfère aller au parc l'après midi moi. Bouda Naruto.

-Pauvre bébé va, tu préfères peut-être avoir ta grenouille hideuse à la place ?

-Gamabunta est très beau ! Dix fois plus beau que cette vieille toupie ! Et c'est un crapaud, pas une grenouille !

Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il faisait pour autant aimer sa grenouille visqueuse. D'ailleurs, combien de personnes avait un crapaud comme animal de compagnie ? Naruto était vraiment un cas spécial.

-Bon je te laisse ici, moi je rentre chez moi, libre comme l'air. Lui dit-il, tapotant son épaule.

-Ouais, c'est sa marre toi, tu vas voir quand tu seras collés je danserais la danse de la joie ! Cria-t-il, le pointant du doigt.

-Je vois qu'on est en forme. Dit une femme assez âgée, sur le pas de la porte.

Naruto eut une mine déconfite, bafouillant des: ''non mais...euh...en faite...'', pendant que Sasuke restait impassible, même si Naruto pensa qu'il devait éclater de rire intérieurement. Puis Naruto entra en colle et Sasuke pris la direction du parking du lycée.  
Il alla vers sa moto, une Yamaha FZ6 600 FAZER S2 2007, de couleur noir. Son frère Itachi lui en avait fait la surprise pour ses 18 ans. En plus du permis moto, il avait également le permis de conduire ainsi qu'une voiture, mais le plus souvent, il utilisait sa moto.  
Il monta sur sa moto et partit en direction de chez lui. Car oui, il avait fini par rentrer chez lui après avoir séjourner chez Naruto.

Il entra sans frapper, à quoi bon puisque ses parents n'étaient pas là et Itachi était sûrement avec ses amis.  
Il déposa sa veste et son casque dans l'entrée et alla à la cuisine.  
Il se fit un sandwich aux tomates et au jambon, puis en partant il croisa Tamiya, une de leurs bonnes, la plus vieilles de toutes et celle qui travaillait pour eux depuis le plus longtemps. Elle avait été engager par le grand-père de Fugaku Uchiwa lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans. A cette époque, elle était à la rue et l'arrière grand père de Sasuke avait eu pitié d'elle et l'avait engager, depuis elle vivait chez eux et était aux services de la famille. Sasuke la salua poliment et pris d'une curiosité, il lui posa une question.

-Tamiya, depuis combien de temps travaillait vous ici ?

-Oh, depuis un certain , j'ai presque atteint mes 91 ans et je suis arriver ici à mes 17 ans, cela fera exactement 72 ans dans deux semaines.

-J'aimerais savoir, vous n'avez jamais voulu arrêter de travailler ?

-Oh sa non alors, ce travail c'est toute ma vie.

-Mais vous qui avez vu bon nombres de générations et de membres de notre famille aller et venir dans ces lieux, est-ce que vous n'avez jamais eu envie de partir à cause de certains membres de notre famille ?

-Si vous voulez dire par là que certains membres était plus détestable que d'autres, je vous répondrais oui, mais si j'ai eu envie de quitter votre famille à cause de cela ou d'une quelconque autres raisons la réponse est non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-La famille Uchiwa à de bons membres et de mauvais comme dans toutes familles, mais jamais je ne quitterais votre famille, elle m'a sauver d'une misère sans nom et m'a offert une condition de vie que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. La seule chose qui pourrais me stopper d'être à vos services serait sans doute la mort.

Sasuke avait toujours su que Tamiya était fidèle et loyale envers la famille Uchiwa, mais à ce point là il en fut surpris. Ce qui le poussa à poser d'autres questions.

-Mais, n'avez vous jamais eu envie d'avoir des amis, un mari ou des enfants et être libre ?

Tamiya se mit à rire doucement puis répondit.

-Mais j'ai déjà tout sa , tout les membres Uchiwa que j'ai vu naître après mon arrivée, je l'ai ai considéré comme mes enfants, tout les Uchiwa sont mes amis également et quant à avoir un mari, j'ai vécu une aventure de mes 20 ans jusqu'à mes 32 ans, avec l'amour de ma vie et cela m'a comblé suffisamment pour le reste de mes jours. J'ai choisi cette vie, alors je n'ai jamais considéré être emprisonné, j'ai toujours été libre.

Sasuke était admiratif envers cette femme, il l'avait toujours été. Mais quelque chose lui tiraillait l'esprit.

-Vous avez eu une aventure pendant douze ans sans que personne ne le remarque ? Questionna Sasuke.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu d'enfant avec lui, il est mort avant. Mais ses douze ans ont été les plus belles années de toute ma vie.

-Mais c'était qui ? Un majordomes ? Un villageois de Konoha ?

-Oh non, c'était un Uchiwa. L'un de vos anciens oncles, Madara Uchiwa.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Madara Uchiwa, l'un des moutons noir de la famille Uchiwa, d'après les dires de sa famille avait eu une aventure de douze ans avec une de leurs bonnes ?

-Mais...Dans notre famille, à l'époque c'était interdit de sortir avec un de nos employés et Madara était un raté d'après les dires des anciens. Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Sasuke, interloqué.

-Oh sa n'a pas été simple... Il était plus âgés que moi de deux ans. Je l'avait rencontré peu après mon arrivée, vers mes 18 ans, quand il est rentré d'Amérique après avoir fait ses études scientifique. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'en suis tomber éperdument amoureuse. Lui pas tout de suite, à vrai dire il était dans son monde à lui, monde dans lequel il s'était réfugié pour échapper à sa vie si désespérante. Sa famille était dur avec lui, tout ce qu'il faisait n'était jamais aussi bien que son frère cadet Izuna. Je le voyais souvent adosser au balcon de sa chambre à admirer la nuit ou à tout simplement travailler sur cette même table de cuisine. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai commençait à lui apporter des petits repas par-ci par-là, puis on a discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Et finalement au bout de deux années ou nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous avons franchi le pas et avons laissés notre amour se libérer. Nous avons dû nous cacher, la journée on ne se parlait seulement quand personne n'était présent, le soir et la nuit il venait me rejoindre dans ma chambre, moi je ne le rejoignais jamais, c'était trop risqué, les employés avait un couvre feu à cette époque. Si jamais on m'avait surpris debout, j'aurais été renvoyé et forcer de travailler pour les occupants allemands. On a continuait comme sa pendant encore deux ans, avant d'être surpris par Izuna, un soir.

-Vous avez été vu par Izuna ? S'exclama Sasuke.

-Oui, ce soir là, personne ne devait être présents, un bal était donnés sur la place et tout le monde y était partis, seulement Izuna avait fait demi tour en ayant oubliés sa veste et c'est là qu'il nous as vu dans la cuisine quand on s'embrassait. Tout d'abord, personne n'a oser bouger, puis Izuna nous a dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois car sa aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il est repartis et les jours qui suivirent, il a tout bonnement fait semblant de ne rien avoir vu. Izuna était aimés plus que Madara de sa famille, mais il aimait son frère plus que tout, jamais ni Madara, ni Izuna ne se sont détesté à cause de leur famille. Jamais. Seulement la tragédie s'abattit sur eux quelques mois plus tard. Izuna fut assassinés par un voyous qui en voulait à son argent et Madara sombra dans un profond chagrin. J'ai tout fait pour l'aider à tenir durant les dix années qui suivirent, absolument tout. Et sa marché très bien jusqu'à ce jour funeste...

-Celui où il est mort ?

-Non, il est mort après notre séparation !

-Vous vous êtes séparés ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Pas de notre plein gré, la guerre était déjà fini, mais les préjugés était toujours là, ainsi que les opinions de certains membres de cette famille. C'est ce qui nous fit préjudice quand on fut surpris par l'ancien chauffeur. Il alla de suite rapporté ce qu'il avait vus à toutes les oreilles des membres de cette famille pour s'attirer leurs faveurs et nous fûmes contraints de nous séparés, ils menacèrent de me renvoyer mais Madara les supplia de me garder. Il obtenu gains de cause à moitié seulement. Je ne fus pas renvoyer mais fut contrainte de faire plus de tâches ménagères en ne touchant plus que la moitié de mon salaire. Quant à mon tendre Madara, il fut envoyer en Angleterre pour un travail de scientifique à la place d'un de ses cousins, où il mourut lors d'une explosion, suite à une expérience qui avait mal tournée.

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas, lui qui voulait juste savoir le nombre d'année qui s'était écouler depuis son embauche, venait de traverser les années Uchiwa et à connaître un peu plus la vies des siens. Il n'était jamais très enthousiaste et ne montrait pas vraiment de grandes émotions mais là, il était abasourdi par tant de révélations.

-Mais comment avez vous retrouver votre salaire d'aujourd'hui ?

-Votre grand père est devenu le chef des Uchiwa et m'a permise de revenir à mon ancien poste, c'était un homme gentil.

-Oui pas comme certains. Grogna Sasuke dans sa barbe.

-Votre père m'a pourtant sauver la vie.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Absolument, à votre avis d'où vient son immense brûlure dans son dos ? Elle vient du jour où il y a eu le feu dans l'écurie, ce jour là je suis rester coincé à l'intérieur et votre père m'a sauver la vie.

-Mais cet incendie à eu lieu il y a des années. Mon père était beaucoup trop jeune.

-Il avait 16 ans exactement. Vous savez votre père a fait bon nombre d'erreurs, mais quand on y regarde de plus près vous êtes semblable vous et lui.

-Je ne pense pas non. Bon je dois partir, merci beaucoup pour cette histoire Tamiya, oh et tenez pour fêter vos 72 ans de travail. A plus tard.

Il déposa une liasse de billets sur la table et partit dans sa chambre.

-Vous savez qu'écouter aux portes n'est pas très bien . Dit Tamiya.

-Je suis tomber sur cette conversation par hasard. Répondit Fugaku.

-Je le sais.

-Mon fils me déteste.

-N'en soyez pas si sûr, il est déçu, voilà tout.

...

-Allô ?

-Sakura c'est Ino, c'était pour te dire que ce soir on sort.

-Euh...sa te vient pas à l'idée que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de prévu ? Demanda Sakura.

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire de mieux que sortir avec ton amie chérie ?

-Rien mais demander ne te ferais pas de mal. Mentit Sakura, sachant très bien qu'elle avait rendez vous avec ce mystérieux Tao.

-Super ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'avant, disons vers 19 heures 30, on fait un tour au parc.

-Avec toi qui m'y traîne tout les jours, j'aurais du mal à oublier.

-Oui mais c'est important, bon jusqu'à maintenant on a rien trouver c'est vrai, mais on sait jamais, je veux rencontrer ces gens moi.

-Et si on les rencontre tu vas faire quoi ? Les inviter à jouer à la belote ?

-Ahah, très drôle, non je ne ferais rien, mais au moins on pourras constater que des personnes comme nous existe.

-Oui bon je dois aller à un entretien de barman alors je dois te laisser, on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Ok, bonne chance !

Sakura raccrocha et entra dans le bar pour essayer de décrocher le poste de barman. C'était en fait plus précisément un nightclub réputé du centre ville de Konoha, donc pas de risque d'arnaque, c'était bien payer et en plus c'était un travail de nuit. Étant insomniaque, Sakura en fut contente. Elle n'était pas barman de nature mais avait quelque connaissances, elle espéra que la chance serait de son côté.

-C'est fermé. Dit une voix.

Sakura chercha du regard où était cette voix, elle balaya l'endroit sans rien trouver, quand tout à coup une tête blonde surgit d'en dessous du bar. Il s'agissait d'une femme.

-C'est fermé. Répéta-t-elle.

-Je suis au courant je viens pour l'annonce. Répondit Sakura, montrant une affiche.

-Ah, attends je reviens. Dit-elle, partant dans une arrière salle.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de détailler cette femme. Blonde, yeux marrons, d'environ 1 mètres 65, avec un air jeune mais surtout elle remarqua qu'elle avait une grosse poitrine. Après qu'elle ait passer la porte, Sakura détailla l'endroit. C'était un endroit spacieux et moderne, une grande piste de danse au milieu et au fond sur la gauche une cabine à DJ. En face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait le bar et sur la droite se trouvait les toilettes. Du côté droite du bar se trouvait un escalier qui menait sans doute à l'étage VIP. Sakura ne put approfondir plus longtemps son analyse car la femme revenu avec des bouteilles rempli et des verres.  
Elle les posa sur le bar et regarda Sakura.

-Viens par ici, montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Sakura obtempéra et s'approcha du bar en posant son sac à main sur un des tabouret.

-Je dois faire quoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Fais moi tout ce que tu peux, après on verra.

Sakura commença par faire un mojito, puis elle fit un blue lagoon et enchaîna avec une margarita avant que la femme ne l'arrête. Elle goûta les trois verres et regarda Sakura.

-T'es engager. Je m'appelle Tsunade, mais contente toi de m'appeler patronne.

-Merci. Je commence quand ?

-Lundi soir, je sais qu'on est vendredi mais ce week-end, on est exceptionnellement fermés, par contre si tu as le temps de rester de rester ici aujourd'hui et également demain, je pourrais te faire visiter, t'informer et t'apprendre certains trucs.

-D'accord.

-C'est quoi ton nom au faite ?

-Haruno. Sakura Haruno.

...

Sasuke se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir Uchiwa à la recherche de son portable qu'il avait égaré.  
C'est en allant voir au salon qu'il y trouva son père assis sur un des fauteuils, à lire le journal.  
Il vit également que son portable était là où il l'avait laissés quelques minutes auparavant; sur la table basse.  
Il alla le prendre et espéra que son père ne fasse pas attention à lui et lui lance un pique, car ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient battus, Sasuke avait veillés à ne plus le croiser.  
Mais contre toute attente son père ne lui dit rien, on aurait même pu croire qu'il ne voyait pas Sasuke dans la pièce. Sasuke repartit donc en sens inverse pour retourner à sa chambre.  
En chemin il croisa Itachi.

-Dis, c'est normal qu'il ne dise rien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Qui sa ? Papa ? Ouais il est comme sa depuis votre dispute, il est indifférent à ce qui l'entoure maintenant. Sauf pour Maman, il lui parle convenablement maintenant.

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit frustrer. Frustrer que son père soit indifférent et joue les victimes pour se faire plaindre, ou peut-être que son père ne parle qu'à sa mère. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il fallait qu'il évacue cette frustration quelque part, maintenant. Il prit congé d'Itachi et se réfugia dans sa chambre, après quelques pas, il appela un numéro et quelqu'un lui répondit.

-Yuya, c'est Sasuke. Il faut qu'on se voit.

...

Il était 19 heures 50. Neji et Hinata étaient déjà au parc et attendaient Naruto et Sasuke. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, puis le téléphone de Neji sonna : c'était ses parents. Il décrocha donc et Hinata regarda sa montre, se demandant quand Naruto et Sasuke arriveraient.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tout les deux, c'est que deux personnes les observaient...

-Il se passe rien d'intéressant là, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Non Sakura, on attend encore un peu s'il te plaît...oh regarde y'a des gens là-bas !

Sakura et Ino venaient d'arriver au parc, comme tout les soirs à la même heure, seulement il n'y avait jamais personne, encore aujourd'hui Sakura pensa qu'elles ne verraient rien du tout et repartiraient, c'était sans compter sur Ino qui venaient de voir deux jeunes dans le parc.

-Mais c'est que des gens qui se promènent et... attend mais c'est la fille de l'autre jour sa ! S'exclama Sakura.

-C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est génial on les as retrouvés ! S'enthousiasma Ino, sautillant comme une enfant.

-Non attends, le type avec elle, qui vient de raccrocher, il était pas là, la dernière fois, c'était un blond.

-Celui-là ? Questionna Ino, montrant du doigt l'entrée du parc où Sasuke et Naruto venaient d'entrer.

-Mais oui, c'était lui.

-Tu trouves pas que ces trois mecs sont beaux ?

-Honnêtement je m'en fous un peu, on est pas là pour sa en plus, alors calmes tes hormones.

-Oh sa va, si on peux plus mater tranquille. Fit mine de bouder Ino.

-Bon tu les as vus on peut s'en aller maintenant ?

-Non attends je veux voir de quoi ils sont capables. Déclara Ino.

-Bon d'accord. Restes derrière l'arbre.

Sakura et Ino restèrent en retrait derrière un arbre à les regarder, au bout de quelques minutes, Ino s'impatienta.

-Bon moi je vais les voir pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Non ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Attends moi là, je vais les faire bouger.

Tout à coup Sakura disparut ne laissant qu'une mince fumée s'évaporer dans les airs. Elle réapparut dans un arbre au dessus du groupe, elle chercha un objet pour attirer leur attention, quand elle trouva une pomme de pin. Elle l'a prit en main et la lança à l'opposé d'Ino.

-Vous avez entendu ? S'écria Hinata.

-Sa venait de par là. Dit Naruto.

Sakura se téléporta ailleurs et en lança une autre, puis elle le refit encore une fois, puis une autre et encore une autre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On nous bombarde de pomme de pin ? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Naruto essaie de trouver d'où sa vient en te clonant. Intervint Neji.

-No problem'. S'exclama Naruto, faisant apparaître deux clones.

Sakura, elle, revint aux côtés d'Ino.

-Tu vois ? Ils ont des pouvoirs, tu me crois maintenant ? Maintenant on rentre.

-Génial ! Cria Ino.

-Chut ! Paniqua Sakura.

Trop tard, Naruto et les autres les avaient entendus. Naruto courut à la vitesse de la lumière grâce à son pouvoir, mais en arrivant derrière l'arbre, il ne vit qu'une mince fumée et sentit une odeurs de vanille, mélangés à une odeur de rose, une rose un peu fanée...

-Y'a plus personnes ! S'exclama-t-il.

...

Temari venait de faire des cours, elle était dans le métro, laissant ses pensées vagabondait à droite et à gauche.  
Cette journée avait été agréable finalement. Ce rendez-vous avec Tenten était finalement une bonne idée. Elle commençait à l'apprécier. Aujourd'hui elles avaient discuter et passer une bonne après midi toutes les deux. Tenten lui avait fait visiter le cirque dans les moindres détails, elles avaient parlés d'un petit bout de leurs vies et d'après les dires de Tenten, toutes deux avait la pauvreté comme point commun. Après cet échange, Temari avait dû partir pour aller faire des courses et elle avait hâte de rentrer. Il était plus de 20 heures et elle était fatiguer, encore heureux que son père leur avait offert un portable, au moins elle avait pu le prévenir.

Ce que Temari ignorer, c'est qu'un mystérieux faucon l'avait suivi et quand ce moment même il l'a suivait toujours pour savoir où elle habitait.

Mais alors que Temari était arriver chez elle et que Kiba, le faucon, allait donc s'en aller, un paquet de pain de mie glissa d'un des sacs.  
Mais il ne tomba pas au sol. Non. Temari avait utiliser sa télékinésie pour le rattraper, sous l'œil de faucon de ce cher Kiba, qui après avoir su tout ce qu'il voulait, s'envola dans les airs, direction le cirque.

Après quelques minutes de vol, il arriva à destination où l'attendait Shikamaru et Tenten.

-T'en a mis du temps, mon numéro est dans moins d'une demi heure, sans parler de Shikamaru qui s'est pas gêner pour s'endormir sur mon clic-clac. S'exclama Tenten.

-Désolé, mais elle a fait des courses avant de rentrer. Bon Shika' lève toi. Ordonna-t-il, mettant des coup de pied aux fesses à ce dernier.

-Hummm...sa va, sa va. Répondit-il, se relevant en frottant ses yeux.

-Bon, elle habite désormais Konoha, à la petite banlieue des Lilas et elle possède le don de faire bouger les choses. Expliqua Kiba.

-La télékinésie ? S'interrogea Tenten.

-Ouais, par contre son second pouvoirs, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir si elle en avait un.

-Ce que tu nous donnes comme info est déjà pas mal, on établiras une stratégie d'approche demain, Tenten à son numéro et moi je suis crevé. Bailla Shikamaru.

-Idem, ah et Tenten avant que tu ne poses la question, avec mes parents sa à été houleux mais sa s'est bien terminer, je devrais rentrer chez eux dans une semaine à peu près, le temps de tout régler. Déclara Kiba.

-Je suis contente pour toi, bon les gars à demain. Salua Tenten.

-Ouais à d'main Tenten.

-Ouais idem, la flemme de tout répéter.

...

Pendant ce temps, devant l'immeuble de Sakura et Ino...

-J'ai trouver ta cible Zetsu, elle habite avec la mienne, je viens de les voir rentrer. Je vais rentrer, on ira leur rendre visite demain. Dit d'un ton plein de sous entendu, Hidan.


End file.
